It's Only You
by Ukulelepotterhead
Summary: Steps to realize you are in love with your best friend according to Fred Weasley ii… 1. Denial 2. Denying the Denial 3. Realizing you are completely and utterly in love. James Sirius Potter and Alice Jean Longbottom's story form best friends to lovers. Includes the whole next generation. Spans from first year to graduation. Song that gave me the idea, Biggest Fan- Nick Jonas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

New Story! Yay! It's about James and Alice so enjoy! It'll go all the way up to when they graduate.

Here it goes…

I do not own Harry Potter

No ones POV

The smoke cleared making everything on the platform clear. A boy appeared in front of the brick wall , his black hair messy, his hazel eyes shining and his mouth curling into a facinated lopsided smile. Soon other four people appeared behind him. A man with jet black messy hair and green eyes, a boy thag look like his clone without the lightning bolt scar, a woman with firey red hair and freckles and a little girl with her mum's hair an dad's eyes.

His dad gave him and encoureging smile and led his cart through the crowds of people, most of whom turned their necks to get a look at the "chosen family". James looked at the scarlette train in front of him. He spotted some of his cousins and people he knew jumping onto the locomotive, calling goodbye at their families. He stopped when he saw Fred, his best friend, and waved. Fed grinned back and leaving his parents side he ran over to James.

"Hey", he exclaimed excitedly, extending his hand.

James grinned and did their secret handshake.

"Hi Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny", he gave his Aunt a kiss on the cheek and his Uncle a hug.

"Did you see what Clayton Lee has!", Fred exclaimed pulling away from his godmother's bearhug and pointing at a dark skinned boy with Louis and Roxanne, "A Cockatrice!"

"No way!", James exclaimed making Fred nod enthusiastically. He started to run after Fred to the train before he remembered and turned back around smiling sheepishly at his parents.

"Bye mum", he said hugging his mum tightly.

"Be good alright. We'll write everyday and see you during the holidays ok?", she said whipping her eyes as James nodded a smile on his face.

"Alright", he responds giving her a kiss before pulling away to hug his dad.

"Bye dad"

"I'll see you in a few months, don't go looking for any trouble", the glint in his eyes made James smirk even more and nod.

"Goodbye munchkins", he grinned turning to his siblings and pulling them into a hug.

"Bye James"

"Goodbye Jamie"

"I'll send you something from Hogwarts", he said ruffling Al's hair and patting Lily's head.

He took a deep breath and grinned.

"Well...bye then", he said taking his trunk and walking to the train.

* * *

After seeing the creature Clayton Lee had in a box, James and Fred continued down the passage of the train looking for an empty compartment. When they got to the very back and still hadn't found one they made their way back up to where they had seen one with only one person inside. Slowly they opened the door and slipped inside.

"Can we sit here?", Fred asked.

The girl looked up from the book in her lap and smiled. She had long wavy brown hair and warm hazel eyes.

"'Bout time you two got here", She said, rolling her eyes and scooting to the side so James could sit down.

"Merlin Alice! I didn't know it was you!", Fred exclaimed taking a seat in front of his two best friends.

"You forgot what I look like and that I'd be going to Hogwarts with you this year when we have been friends since we were born? Really?", she gave him two raised eyebrows making him nod frankly and shrug.

Alice rolled her eyes an amused smile playing at her lips.

"What time did you get here Ali J?", Alice shook her head at the nickname James had given her but responded.

"Not long, just said goodbye to mum and my brothers, dad's already at Hogwarts", she said.

The boys nodded and took out a deck of extra explosive exploding snap cards from Weasley Wizard Wheezes as Alice went back to her book.

After many explosions and laughter the compartment door slid open.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here Potter! James Potter! Do you see that Parkinson! See Smith! It's Potter!"

A boy their age with brown hair and dull blue eyes was standing there. James looked at Fred, who shrugged.

"I'm Quinton Parkinson, this is Zeke Smith and Nixon Pike", he said pointing at the two boys behind him with equally evil yet dumb smirks.

"I don't need to ask who you lot are. Famous Potter boy, a Longbottom, rumor has it Professor Longbottom's daughter is with James Potter, and of course Weasley, school's already flooding with your kind", he said, his voice was not rough but more boastful than anything.

"What do you want Parkinson?", James asked looking boringly at the three boys.

"Me? Oh nothing, nothing, just came to say hi", he said sarcastically, making James scrunch up his nose.

"NO! I came to tell you that you better watch your back, my grandpopi is in Azkaban because of your dad, I won't follow in his footsteps oh no no!", he shook his head violently, his cronies doing the same.

"A bit scary what he did really", he gave a shudder and realized why he had said, his eyes went wide and he gasped putting a hand over his mouth.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway I'm just here to make all your lives miserable", he laughed evilly, and nudged both his fiends who let out a deep, dumb laugh.

He swooped around crashing into the closed compartment door.

"Smith! Why didn't you tell me that was there, now I'm bleeding", he put his hand to his nose and saw the red liquid on his finger.

He shot them one last glare before strutting out.

"Am I still bleeding Pike?"

They heard his voice out in the hallway and burst out laughing.

"What was that about?", Alice asked.

James shrugged.

"Hay James! Didn't Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have someone who bothered them?", Fred asked.

"Malfoy, but at least he was smart"

His two friend laughed and the three headed out to find the sweet trolley.

* * *

"Now when I call your name you will put on the hat and when it sorts you you will take a seat with your house", Professor Longbottom said.

They had followed him through the Great Hall and were now standing in front of everyone.

"Allen, Mia"

A girl with tan skin, dark eyes and brown hair stepped up, she had a slight mischievous smile on her face. Fred looked at her and raised his eyebrows staring at her starstruck, James chuckled and shook his head at him.

"Gryffindor!", Fred clapped enthusiastically.

The list went on, four people to Ravenclaw, six to Griffindor, four to Slytherin and five to Hufflepuff.

"Longbottom, Alice"

Alice looked at her dad and her eyes widened. She took a deep breath and walked toward the hat sitting down uncertainly and letting her father place the hat on her head.

"Ahhh", Alice jumped hearing the voice, "A Longbottom I see, your family has done great stuff, have a brave courageous side, you are willing to take risks for the people you care about, much like your father"

Alice looked up at here head, 'So Gryffindor?', she thought.

"But", the sorting hat continued, "I can see you are passionately loyal, some of your greatest times have been spent with your friends and family, it's all in your head, you love to help others, I see kindness and a fond heart, you would put the people you love before yourself, you are much like your mum, I think it's only fair you go like her… Hufflepuff!"

Alice grinned and looked at her dad who gave her a proud smile.

She ran down to the table and sat down next to Teddy, who gave her a thumbs up, and ruffled her hair.

James and Fred gave her a smile as the list went on.

Terrence Mason went to Gryffindor

Kyle Ottis to Ravenclaw

"Parkinson, Quinton!"

The boy smirked and strutted up, tripping slightly on his robes.

The hat stood on his head for a few seconds before it shouted out "Slytherin!"

He nodded approvingly to himself and walked down to his table.

Sofia Peters to Hufflepuff and his friend Nixon Pike in Slytherin.

"James Potter"

James grinned and headed to the stool, sitting down confidently.

"I was wondering when I'd get another Potter, brave, reckless, knack of getting in trouble, others before yourself, especially your family… there's only one place to put you…Gryffindor!"

He grinned happily and joined Roxanne, Louis and Dom at the Gryffindor table.

A couple more went.

Peter Rogers to Hufflepuff, Zeke Smith to Slytherin, Lissa Tank to Gryffindor, Abby Tomas to Hufflepuff, Daniel Vince to Ravenclaw and finally,

"Weasley, Fred!"

Fred smiled and sat down.

"Another Weasley! I've had plenty of you, it's getting harder to place all your cousins, it's not all Gryffindor anymore but you seem to be the right type to follow in your dad and Uncle's footsteps, yes, yes… Gryffindor!"

Fred joined James at the table and gave him a high five.

Mcgonogall stood up and clinked her glass with her spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a couple announcements. I must remind you that rule breaking has it's consequences", she looked over at Fred and James already knowing their reputation because of the many parties the Weasleys and Potters had invited her to.

"Also the forest is forbidden to all students and the lake is out of bounds to anyone wanting to swim", everyone laughed and looked at a fifteen year boy who was grinning sheepishly at the Gryffindor table.

"Now let the feast begin!"

Platters of food and cups of water appeared all over the tables, making James and Fred, who had inherited the Weasley genes, reach over to pick up as much food as possible. About one hundred different conversations started all around the hall.

When James stopped talking to Terence he turned to the Hufflepuff table and caught Alice's eye, a girl seemed to be taking to her but she only nodded not really paying attention. James laughed at her making her laugh back and cause the girl to look at her weirdly.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! This is kind of and intro to the story so yeah. **

**F and F and review! **

**P.s. I imagine Quinton Parkinson like Draco Malfoy version of A Very Potter Musical. Like all childish and naive, but still trying to act tough and like a bully but just looking like an idiot. You know so yeah.**

**I hope you like it! More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quidditch

Chapter 2: Quidditch

I do not own Harry Potter

Third Year

James looked down at his food and felt his stomach flip, he scrunched up his nose and took a deep breath.

"Are you two alright?", Alice asked looking at the two boys in front of her.

"Hey guys!", a perky voice made Alice turn around and smile, "Wow, what's wrong with them?", Kim Finnigan, a girl thy had befriended the year prior asked her best girl friend.

"They have quidditch try outs today", she grimaced.

"Oh, well you two don't have to worry, I'm sure you'll do fine, I've seen you practice before", she assured them, sitting down and instantly digging into her food.

Alice nodded and smiled at the two boys.

"Come on Fred, tryouts start in half an hour", James stood up from his spot and clapped Fred's back who nodded and followed him out.

"Let's go Kim, we promised we'd go see them", Alice said.

Kim gave her a look.

"But food!", she exclaimed.

"Take your food then!", she responded pulling on her robes so that she was forced to stand up.

Kim grabbed the rest of her toast and stuffed it into her mouth before running after Alice.

James grabbed his broom and went into the pitch, Fred next to him.

The stands held a few people who had gone to watch, and on the pitch was almost half of the Gryffindor house.

"James I think I might puke", Fred moaned, James knew he was never good at doing things that he didn't know if he would excel at in front of people.

James patted his back and guided him to the mob of people.

"Alright! Pay attention everyone!", Dominique exclaimed from the front.

"As your Quidditch Captain it is my job to choose the best of you to represent Gryffindor, so I say it now, it doesn't matter if I know you I will choose whoever is good for the team, being in the spot last year doesn't mean you'll be on it this year!", Fred let a whimper out.

The try outs started, Dom divided the chasers, beaters, keepers and seekers. She made everyone do laps and then stretch, before putting each of them up to different tasks. James followed the chasers, who were having to dodge enchanted soccer balls. One came at him, with easiness he swerved to the right, then upward as one tried to hit his stomach, the balls kept going faster at him, he dodged all but one that hit him in the shoulder, overall he through he did pretty good considering one boy was knocked out by a soccer ball to the head.

The next drill was to dodge people who were blocking their way to the hoops, next they had to do penalty shoots and so on, the try out went on for almost two hours before they had a little scrimmage. Dom, knowing that Fred and James would do everything together, separated them.

James looked helplessly at Fred and took his spot. When Dom threw the quaffle into the air they were off, James took the quaffle going around the other teams players, he passed it to his teammate who swerved past the other teams chaser only to be knocked off his broom by a bludger from Fred. He smiles charmingly at James who sent him a playfully dirty look. Soon James and Fred had a competition of their own. The game ended 250-200 for Fred's team, with James scoring eleven of those and Fred knocking five easy targets off their brooms. Dom didn't hesitate to take the injured players to the hospital wing and call the others down once the snitch was caught.

"Alright! Listen up!", she exclaimed, making the students that remained standing, sweaty and tired, pay attention.

"All of you did an outstanding job, it'll be hard to pick a team for this year! The results will be posted Monday afternoon in the common room! You may all go!", she said, smiling at all of them as they carried their exhausted bodies back up to the castle.

"James! Freddie!", the boys turned around to see Alice and Kim running over to them, grinning from ear to ear.

"You two did amazing! Fred almost killed half the people trying out! He reduced your chances of being rejected!", Kim exclaimed.

The boys looked at her in amusement knowing that often times she talked without thinking.

"What she meant to say was that you got all your targets Fred and James scored twice as many as the rest of the people! There is no chance you won't make it", Alice assured.

James raised an eyebrow at Fred who shrugged.

"Let's just hope Dom doesn't hold a grudge for all those pranks we've played on her", James said as they walked laughing back to the common room.

On Monday the four of them made their way to breakfast, Fred and James talking about nothing except who they thought would make the team.

"I bet Logan will get in, he is Dom's boyfriend after all", Fred said with a gloomy look, knowing that he was a beater.

"I don't think so, your heard what she said, plus we all know how Dom gets with quidditch she cares about it too much to mess up the team just to put someone who she cares about", Alice said matter of factly.

James shrugged and stuffed his mouth with his third helping of eggs.

"Didn't she tell you guys? I mean she's your cousin, well like a cousin for you Alice", Kim said, looking at the three of them confused.

"'E wo'l'n 'ell us", James said before swallowing his mouthful and taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice, "Said she had to be fair to everyone, another sign that she won't pick favorites for the team", he finished.

Kim sigh and let the silence fall over them again, each absorbed in their thoughts of who Dom, who was slightly unpredictable, had chosen.

The day went by, as they went to their classes. James couldn't concentrate on any of them, all he knew was that Alice had to nudge him, rather roughly, in the ribs whenever Professor Lonhbottom called on him and he wasn't paying attention during Herbology with the Hifflepuffs. During potions with the Ravenclaws he had accidentally made his potion explode by confusing a miniature explosion from WWW with a beetle eye, making Kim snigger due to the fact that those things usually happened to her.

When transfigurations came around he made his goblet turn into a slug instead of into its original form of an armadillo, like he had already mastered and during charms he had made Flitwicks hat soar up into the air by accident. Finally the last subject they had left was Divination with the Slytherins.

He groaned at the thought of having to see Parkinson and his idiotic comebacks when he was already too tiered. Normally he wouldn't mind having make him embarrass himself without him having to do anything but all he wanted was to know if he got into the team or not.

He climbed the stairs into the stuffy room and instantly had the smell of strong perfume invade his nose.

He took a seat with Fred and Kim at one of the tables, wishing that Alice would have been sorted into the same house so they could have the same classes.

"Good afternoon my dears", Professor Trelaweny's voice sounded out as she emerged from the back of the room, holding a teacup in her hand, her enormous eyes looking around the room.

"Today we will read tea leaves, one by one you will come to get your cup, you have to hold it carefully and use your inner eye to predict your partners future", she said as students were already standing up to get their cups. As James was going back to his table Parkinson fell in front of him.

"Trying to trip me are you Potter!", he exclaimed, getting the attention of the people nearby.

"What are you talking about Parkinson? I didn't even touch you", James told him, impatiently.

"A foot stepped in front of mine! Do you assume I can just put my own foot in front of it", he said sarcastically.

"It would probably do good to remember that you have two feet Parkinson and when you walk you have to put one foot in front of the other, you're doing a nice job, the only thing that's missing is that you need to move the other one so you don't fall on your face, keep trying though ", Fred cooed slowly as if talking to a baby, a slight smirk on his face as the people nearby laughed and Quinton's face went pink.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny Weasley, nice joke, too bad you daddy can't hear it too well with only one ear", he mocked, getting a chorus of 'oohhs' from the Slytherins. Fred made to charge for him but James and Kim held him back.

"At least our parents weren't too cowardly as to run away from battle", James shot back.

"Don't you talk about my mother!"

"Then keep your bird-like face out of our business"

James led an angry Fred back to their table, and put his cup down.

"Now dears, open your mind and look into your cup, try to figure out what it means by looking at your book, ah! Miss Finnigan! What do you see in Mr. Weasley's cup? Go on!", she made her way to their table standing in front of them.

"Er, well he will come across an obstacle, and he will… regret, yeah regret… the future?", Kim said hopelessly looking from the book to the cup making James and Fred try to hide their laughs at her attempt to read stains.

"Right, right, I would listen to her Mr Weasley it's in her genes to be a true seer", Trelaweny warned, only making the boys shake harder with held back laughter at Kim's face.

"Yes, Miss Brown was one of my greatest students", Trelawney nodded her head getting dangerously close to Kim and making the girl back away a little.

"People say I take more after my father", she said bluntly.

At this James and Fred couldn't hide it anymore and burst out laughing, stopping suddenly when Trelawney shot them a look.

She huffed and made sure to give them extra homework before they left.

"Don't know what made her think I'd be able to read those bloody tea leaves", Kim said as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Alice having already joined them.

"Alice's dad is Herbology Professor, doesn't mean she's any good at it", she said making Alice give her a mocking hurt look.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that, things fly out if my mouth without making a pit stop at my brain", Kim groaned.

As the other three laughed and sat down to eat.

"Either way, I don't know how my mum went through that, my dad admitted he made half the stuff up when I told him I'd be having that class", she said, eating her chicken casserole.

"So…did the day get any better for you James?", Alice asked, not having seen him since lunch.

"No", he said gloomily, "exploded my potion, turned my goblet into a slug and made Flitwick's hat soar way above his reach"

Alice laughed.

"Then along comes Parkinson and tries to get me in trouble"

"Well you won't have to worry any more the results go up after dinner", she told him taking a sip from her goblet.

When they finished their dinner they made their way to the Gryffindor tower where all four climbed through the portrait hole. Not many people payed attention to a Hufflepuff being in their common room, already being used to Alice spending half her time there, only a few first years shot them a curious look.

"Hey James! Fred!", Al called, Rose and Scorpius behind him.

"Have you seen the list?", Scorpius grinned.

Quickly the four of them squished their way to the front of the crowd and made their way down the list.

Keeper… Ethan Wood

Chaser… Dominique Weasley

Chaser… Hudson Owen

Chaser…. James Potter

Beater… Fred Weasley

Beater… Logan Corner

Seeker… Adrian Finnigan

Once having read the list James and Fred looked at eachother, identical grins on their faces.

"We made it!", they exclaimed at the same time, high-fiving eachother and hugging.

"Alright ladies, don't get too excited, save it for when we win this year", Dominique was smiling at them.

"Couldn't resist keeping your two favorite cousins off the team, could you?", James said, as they both gave her cheesy smiles.

"You wish! I'm just going to enjoy being able to boss you two around, I could kick you off the team any time", she smiled sweetly and walked away.

"She's evil, she is", Fred said, James nodding next to him, as they looked after her.

Alice, Kim, Rose, Al and Scorpius laughing behind them.

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys! The next chapter will be up in a week or two!

Follow my next generation account to get updates on the story, extra facts and the characters bios! next_generation_facts

There is a new account if you love Emma Watson! emma_watson_videos


	3. Chapter 3: The Scamps

Chapter 3: The Scamps

I do not own Harry Potter

_"We're not going to get away with this James, there are prefects all around", Fred said, looking around the corner, only to spot someone coming their way and flipping back._

_"Don't worry, I got this…", he got out a blank parchment out or his pocket and smirked._

_"And how is this suppose to help us?!", he exclaimed._

_"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, why are you not in class?", Professor Brown, the new Muggle Studies teacher asked them, looking sternly down. She was a small woman, a bit chubby, with small brown eyes and hair and a toothy smile, which she used when embarrassing kids in a joking matter, at that moment though the boys noticed that she had her lips pursed._

_"It's our free period Professor", James said innocently._

_"Well go along then, no need to stand in the middle of the hallway", she said, shooing them away. _

_They walked away retreating to the black lake._

_Once they were seated down Fred looked at James._

_"Last year we did many successfully pranks but all the teachers know our reputation now, they are always watching us", Fred said helplessly._

_"This is not just any parchment Fred", James rolled his eyes._

_"Oh no?"_

_James shook his head, his smirk widening._

_"Took it from my dad's desk during the holidays, didn't know what the bloody hell it did, so obviously I went to the only adult that wouldn't get me in trouble before getting on the train… your dad, now look", he said it all in a whisper._

_"I solemnly swear I am up to no good", he said, touching the parchment with his wand. Fred stared in awe as words appeared. _

_"Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map!", he exclaimed, "These are our idols! Your Grandad and his friends remember! Dad and Uncle Harry told us about them!"_

_James grinned._

_"It's a map, of the whole school, it shows the secret passages, where everyone is! We will never get caught with this beauty!"_

_"Wicked!", Fred looked at the map._

_"What's wicked, I know it doesn't take much to impress Fred here"_

_The boys turned around to find Alice Longbottom and Kim Finnigan, who they and befriended the year prior, behind them._

_"Real funny, for a Hufflepuff you aren't very nice sometimes", he said, a smile on his lips._

_Alice rolled her eyes amused and whacked him upside the head._

_"Reckon I deserved that"_

_"What's that?", Kim asked, looking at the map in James' hand._

_"A map that shows everyone in the schools and where they are, it's perfect for all our pranks!", James said happily._

_"I guess that is pretty cool, when are you gonna use it?", Alice asked, looking at the map._

_"Today"_

That of course had been two years ago, when they were just second years, James remembered fondly, now as fourth years they had had so much help form that map. When his dad figured out James had it he had let him keep it after taking it away from him for two months as punishment, but Al had gotten the cloak. He was alright with this, Al would let him borrow it whenever as long as he wasn't using it and that too had helped with their schemes.

"Are you sure this isn't going too far?", Alice asked worriedly, looking at the map.

"Nah, it's for that git Goyle, he's humiliated almost everyone…he deserves it", Fred said.

Goyle, the guy who had made Lucy's pudding smash into her face. The guy who had made Rose's books smack her repeatedly. The guy so had made Sam, Kim's younger brother soar into the air. Come to think of it the only spell that Goyle seemed to be good at was Wingardium Leviosa and he was in his sixth year.

"So do we have everything?", James asked looking back at Kim who had just arrived.

"Just came, James did you change the pants?", She asked.

James nodded remembering clearly how he had written Goyle's name on on the inflatable pants from WWW, stuck on some harmless microscopic pressure activated pyrotechnics and told one of the house elves that he had accidentally been given Goyle's. The house elf had taken it to the Slytherin's room and he would be putting them on today.

"Yup", he smirked. Kim smiled and handed James the little piece of parchment where the indication to make the pants inflate was written.

"I guess we can go eat now", Fred smirked leading them to the Gryffindor table.

Just as they sat down Goyle and his friends strutted into the hall, and laughing at a first year they had just "accidentally" knocked a glass of water on, sat down at their table.

James gave Alice the parchment, causing her to look at his surprised.

"You're the best at spells", he said.

She nodded and took it pointing her wand at Goyle under the table she uttered the spell.

Abruptly Goyle stopped laughing and looked down at his pants, which had started to grow in size like a balloon. Every student in the Great Hall started laughing or giggling at his friends who were trying to make the pants deflate by hitting then with forks and different spells. Kim was looking down laughing. Fred was grinning, laugh marks evident on his face, Alice was laughing, a hand on her mouth, while James was looking amused at them trying to hold back his laughter. Soon enough Goyle was levitated from the ground and floating around the hall. Bouncing off walls and almost crashing into Mcgonagall who looked stern, a tiny hint of laughter in her eyes. The rest of the professors were trying to get him down, some trying to hold back laughter. When it looked like the pants were about to blow, colorful sparks started shooting out, followed by small fireworks and making Goyle fly to the other side of the hall because of a powerful shot of sparks that emitted from his legs. The hall was bursting with laughter at the bully who had made a lot of lives miserable. One last firework shot out, making his pants explode for good and causing him to fall, pants-less to the ground. He looked down at his underwear, which had little hypogriffs on them and his eyes went wide, he covered up with a nearby plate and ran out the hall. By then the four friends were shaking with laughter, the piece of parchment turned into ashes next to them by a spark that had landed on it. Someone cleared their throat behind them causing their laughter to stop and them to turn around cautiously. Mcgonagall was staring down at them. Her mouth in a thin line.

"Follow me please", she instructed. The four of them stood up guiltily and walked behind Mcgonagall. They got to her office and sat down on the four chairs that had been conjured up.

"Did you four enchant Mr. Goyle's pants?", she asked them.

"No professor", Fred responded.

She gave him a stern look.

"We changes his pants for a joke product", he confessed.

"I meant to ask if you were the ones responsible for what happened to him Mr. Weasley", she said making Fred nod apologetically and look down.

"I am not meaning to say Mr. Goyle didn't deserve it", she said making James look up at her and give her a small smile.

"But what you did was very immature, therefor I am forced to take thirty points from your houses", she said. The four of them gaped at her.

"But professor…", Kim was about to start but Mcgonagall interrupted her.

"From each of you", she said sternly. "Professor!", James exclaimed.

"And you will each serve detention for three days. I will let you know what you will be doing later this week", the four of them looked at her, hopeless looks on their faces.

"Professor you can't do this", Alice retorted.

"I will do what I think you deserve Miss Longbottom. Now stop acting like scamps and go to your next class before I am forced to take more points"

The four of them stood up and left the room, their heads now held a bit higher.

"Herbology then", Kim's said and together they headed to the greenhouses.

At the end of the day they sat by the lake. The sun was bright orange and the breeze form the lake helped them cool off. Kim was braiding Alice's hair while she took out her tiny keyboard and enlarged it to its original size, playing a few notes peacefully. James and Fred were throwing stones at the lake, seeing who could throw it the farthest.

"One, two, three, throw!", Fred flicked his wrist and threw the stone, he looked at James who still had his in hand and was looking far off.

"James!"

"What? Sorry", he said and Fred gave him a look.

"Come here", he pulled Fred by the robes and took him to where the girls were sitting.

"I've had an idea", he stated.

"We already got in trouble today James", Alice reminded him.

"No it's not that… I was thinking of what Minnie said, 'now stop acting like scamps'", he said.

"Your not thinking about stopping pranking are you", Fred asked him panicked.

"Merlin no!… Scamps", he said.

The three looked at him confused. Kim was mid braid, Alice stopped playing and Fred stopped pulling out grass.

"What?", Kim asked.

"The Scamps! That's us! We're the new marauders! But how original would that be! So let's call ourselves the Scamps! I mean we can even have code names!"

They stared at him.

He sigh.

"Look we know our patronus don't we, dad taught us this summer, it might not be all that powerful yet but we know what they are right?"

"Dolphin", Fred said.

"Monkey", Alice stated.

"Bear", Kim smiled.

"And wolf!", James exclaimed happily.

"So?", Fred asked again.

James huffed.

"We'll come up with names like padfoot and moony and wormtail and of course prongs!"

"Alright… so we're called the Scamps but we'd still need to come up with names", Alice said.

"It can't be that hard, think of something that is well known of the animal", Kim thought.

They sat down each looking far off thinking.

"Oh! I know! I've got the perfect one for Alice!", Fred exclaimed after moments.

Alice looked at him expectantly.

"Bananas!", he exclaimed again.

Kim and James laughed while Alice have him a look.

"I am not being called bananas, bottlenose", she said.

"Wait!", James stopped laughing.

"What was that you called him?"

"Bottlenose? It's a type of dolphin one of the most common species, they are known for…", Alice started ranting.

"Yeah it doesn't matter", James cut across making Alice raise an eyebrow, "but that's a good name! Bottlenose, how'd you like it Freddie?", he asked

Fred nodded slowly.

"Yeah ok", he smiled.

"Think more Alice! You're the smart one here!", James shot at her.

"Well, ok, er…", she started thinking again.

"Well I think I got one for you… wolves travel in packs, the leader or the one with the most ideas is the Alpha, you usually come up with our plans so…", she looked at him to see he was nodding enthusiastically.

"Alpha! Perfect!", Kim exclaimed, "so we only need one for us now."

"How about tails? I mean monkeys are known for their tails right? And remember what Professor Brown said, 'look at Miss Longbottom she had the world by the tail', I remembered now that you said she was the smart one", Fred said, shrugging when they looked at him surprised.

"Okay…tails is good", Alice said smiling.

"And Kim could be cub", James said, "a small bear, she still acts pretty young for her age", James laughed, making Kim laugh and swat his arm.

"So we've got it, Alpha, Bottlenose, Tails and Cub", Fred grinned.

The others split their faces into identical smiles.

"We're the Scamps", Kim said. They started laughing happily when a letter was dropped in front of them.

Alice picked it up and opened it, frowning slightly.

_Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Finnigan and Miss Longbottoom,_

_Professor Longbottom has said that the four of you may serve detention with him for a week. Starting Monday you will go to the greenhouses after lessons and help him clean up and organize. _

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

She read it out loud.

"Well at least it's with Professor Longbottom", Kim said, shrugging.

"Speak for yourself! Mum probably sent him a letter telling him to make me do the worst so I learn my lesson!", Alice exclaimed.

The other three laughed.

"Hey! Your mums may also know you know", Alice told Fred and James, who stopped laughing and looked wide eyed at eachother. Suddenly they started laughing again, this time Alice joining them so that students passing by shot weird looks at the four teenagers.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Hell

Chapter 4: Bloody Hell

I do not own Harry Potter

"I am not!", James exclaimed as he made his way up to the fifth year's dormitory.

"Yes you are James! Just admit it!", Fred insisted, closely behind him.

The people around them turned to look at the pair. The two cousins/best friends rearly disagreed or argued, this however was something way beyond a prank.

Earlier that morning

Herbology was not as fun as usual that day. There were no cool plants involved only some notes and a few pages to read from their book. James' eyes wondered around the greenhouse. The hot sun was shining outside, making everything warmer than usual. Red and yellow ties hung around the students' necks and their vests were hung around their chairs. Professor Longbottom was seated at the front, scribbling on a piece of paper and occasionally looking up to check on his pupils.

James sigh and looked to his side to see Fred writing out M + F, Mia and Fred, Mia Allen a girl who he had had a crush on since their first year. He smirked and rolled his eyes, changing his focus to the other side of the room. Alice and Kim were seated on a table diagonal from them. Kim seemed to be writing on her parchment while Alice was reading from her book. She turned around and smiled at him, making a grin appear on his face. As she turned back around he noticed how her brown hair swooshed behind her, making different parts shine as the light hit it.

He noticed how when she looked at him there was a glint in her eyes. How she had grown into a more mature body. How she had lost the baby fat and now the cheekbones were more marked. He stared at her as she started pulling her hair up into a ponytail, delicately grabbing strands and then tying them together. The heat had made her take off the tie and vest leaving her in her white shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and the first two buttons were undone, leaving her collarbone exposed. James didn't know when this had happened but Alice had suddenly become really attractive, and sure he was known for being a ladies man but it wasn't with the same eyes that he saw Alice and other girls.

"James?", He felt someone nudge him making his attention snap back to reality.

"Yeah?", Professor Longbottom was looking at him, he felt his worries start up. What if he had caught him staring at his daughter? Maybe he'd expel him! No this was Neville, he was like an uncle to him. But that just left another thought in his mind. Alice was suppose to be like his cousin.

"Did you have a question?", his eyebrows were creased. James shook his head at Neville who turned around after giving him a questioning look.

"Why'd he think I have a question?", He asked Fred.

"You've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes", Fred responded shaking his head.

James looked down again and tried to concentrate on his notes. Soon he found himself drifting off again, only to be nudged a second time by the boy next to him.

"Why Alice?", he asked.

James panicked. How had Fred known he had been thinking about their best friend. Had he known any of the thoughts he'd had?

"W-What?", he stuttered.

"Alice. Why Alice?", he looked down at James' parchment where Alice's name was written in several different designs.

"I- I was just, you know, seeing if I could spell it", he said, hoping that Fred's thickness would appear and he would believe the pathetic cover up.

Fred squinted and raised an eyebrow.

"You fancy Alice", he whispered, a smirk creeping it's way to his face.

"What?", James cursed inwardly at the sudden pitch change his voice had made.

"Yeah! Merlin! James why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't", He defended, not only trying to assure Fred but also himself.

"Sure", he laughed a little and looked back down to his own book.

"Look we're just friends!", James whispered frantically.

"Yeah, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were 'Just Friends' and look how that ended up, now they have two oh so smart and marvelous ginger, quidditch playing kids", Fred said.

James rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but caught sight of Professor Longbottom's disapproving look and closed it.

Fred took the hint and he too returned to his notes.

James sigh. He couldn't, he just couldn't fall for his best friend.

A piece of parchment was placed before him.

_Don't deny it. Denial is the first step to realizing you are in love with your best friend. _

"I am not!", James exclaimed.

"Yes you are James! Just admit it!", Fred insisted, ignoring the looks from their fellow Gryffindors.

James turned around abruptly as they got to the entrance of their dormitory, making Fred jump back in alarm.

"Say I do fancy her, what would I do. We are as good as cousins and it's not the most common thing for cousins to be dating", he said.

"Teddy and Vic were like cousins", Fred put in.

James ignored the comment and raised another finger.

"Second, Professor Longbottom would kill me"

"Since when have you cared what your Professors think"

"And third", he said raising a third finger, "What exactly do I say to her. 'Oh hullo Alice, particularly dandy morning isn it. So you see I may have just realized that I am in love with you', she'll surely take me seriously", he said sarcastically.

Fred looked stuck on that one, he just moved his mouth trying to find something to say.

"Oh! And one more thing of course! What chances do I have!", he exclaimed desperately.

"You've never had trouble with girls", Fred said, his voice weakening.

"Alice isn't just another girl. And it doesn't matter anyway! Because I know that I am not denying anything!", he flipped back around and walked into the dormitory.

"That's the second step James Sirius Potter! Denying the denial!", he shouted after him.

A boy walking up the steps gave him a weirded out look.

"What?!", Fred exclaimed, making the boy walk faster in his direction of travel.

Fred sigh and walked back down the stairs, making his way to his sister and Louis for a game of exploding snap.

The next day the sun shone through the curtains of James' four poster bed. He groaned and flipped around. He hadn't had much sleep, he was kept up thinking of all that Fred had told him. He had heard him step into the dormitory, chatting with the other four boys before all five of them went to sleep. But James hadn't, he couldn't. And now he regretted it because he knew that it was a waste. With that sudden realization he jumped up, quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall.

He skied through the doors and spotted Fred at the table eating breakfast. He ran to him and jumped into the seat.

Fred looked startled.

"What's the third step?!", James asked frantically.

Fred raised an eyebrow and slowly smirked.

"Realizing you are completely and utterly in love"

"Bloody hell".

* * *

Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be up really, really soon, considering I just have all the ideas bunking up in my head. So yeah!

**Follow my next generation account for news on my stories, extra facts, face claims and pictures… next_generation_facts**


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong Guy

Chapter 5: Wrong Guy

I do not own Harry Potter

Alice looked up from her food only to find James avert her eye again. She would often catch him staring at her, but whenever she would try to meet his gaze he would turn around or distract himself with something else. It wouldn't raise suspicion in her mind if it had only happened once or twice but this had been going on for weeks.

She shrugged it off and looked back down at her plate.

"So?", Fred's voice was forcibly joyfully as if trying to cut through the thick tension that had formed.

He opened his mouth to say something again but was interrupted by a shadow that had cast over Alice.

Adam Boot gave them a charming smile. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw, beater of the quidditch team and got voted (by the girls) for best smile.

"Hi", he waved at the four fifth years before turning back to Alice, "Can I talk to you Alice?"

Alice nodded unsurely, standing up from her spot next to Kim and walking behind Adam.

She smiled at him once they got to the corridor where not many people were seen.

"Er, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me? Hogsmade this weekend?", he asked.

True for time in her fourth year Alice had had a major crush on Adam, and she didn't find any reason as to why she couldn't go out with him.

She nodded.

"Great then! I'll meet you here?", he asked.

"Alright", she responded.

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to his friends.

Alice stood there shocked for a second before walking back to the table.

She sat down and continued eating trying to act like nothing happened.

"Why so cheerful?", Kim eyes her.

Alice hadn't noticed that she had been wearing a sImile since Adam had asked her and quickly discarded it.

"Nothing", she said.

"C'me on! Tell us!"

"Okay fine, Adam just asked me on a date!", she grinned. Kim squealed.

"When?"

"Hogsmade weekend", she said.

As the girls continued to talk excitedly, Fred turned to James who was looking down at his food, moving it around his plate with pursed lips.

The weekend came sooner than any of them expected, with classes, homework and preparation for exams, it was a relief when the sun rose on Saturday.

Alice hurriedly got out of bed and put on something casual, jeans and a jumper before running down to the great hall. Adam was waiting for her, he smiled and stretched out his hand. Alice took it and together they made their way to Professor Flitwick, who was taking permission forms from students. It wasn't long before they were walking along the busy road, occasionally stopping at different stores and taking a laugh out of the many products they could goof around with. Adam turned out to be a funny guy, he didn't seem like he cared of what people thought of him. After they had walked all around they made their way back to the Three Broomsticks. Being a gentleman he let Alice take a seat and he headed off to the bar. As he walked away Alice jumped at the person who had suddenly taken a seat in front of her.

"How's it going?", Kim asked, smiling deviously.

"Pretty good", Alice grinned, "He's really sweet, and has a nice sense of humor"

"Aw! Have you kissed?", she asked, leaning forward to hear Alice's respond better.

"No! Now go! He's coming back", she shooed her friend away, who wiggled her eyebrows and stood up walking back to where Fred and James were seated on one of the booths.

"Here you go, a butterbeer for you and one for me", he said, handing Alice a glass. They talked the rest of the time, never doing anything more. Occasionally he would sneak his hand into hers and leave it there, not saying anything as they continued their conversation.

James looked over at them. He felt a mix of anger and betrayal towards Alice, but that Boot guy was another story. It was clearly noticeable that Alice did not like him, and even if she did, which she didn't, she was way to mature to just start snogging him like a little school girl. He was, or used to be on friendly terms with Boot, they would talk about quidditch or something but now he had crossed the line. As James glared at him two third year girls approached him.

"Hi James", they smiled.

James grunted, making them frown. James Potter was know for treating a girl to a butterbeer every Hogsmade weekend, it was always someone different, unless of course he was already going out with someone, in that case he could be found kissing said girl in a corner. But that didn't happen often he'd only had two real relationships since he started Hogwarts. One at the beginning of his third year, but all they'd done was hold hands and a quick peck, the second was more serious, at the end of fourth year.

The two girls walked away eyeing James, who hadn't taken his eyes off his best friend and her date.

As for Alice things couldn't have gone more perfect. She had gotten to her dorm that night after Adam once again had kissed her cheek. She didn't know how long this would last but she was enjoying it at the moment.

Three months passed and James would still shoot envious looks at Adam. Three months passed and Alice would still go on dates with him. It wasn't long after their third date in the beginning of the second month that Adam kissed her. It wasn't during one of their dates, but right before curfew. Alice had been waking from dinner to her common room, having said goodbye to her friends who were all in Gryffindor, that Adam ran up to her. He had smiled at her and held her hand, talking like he normally would all the way to the basement. Before they reached the fruit bowl painting he had stopped her. She turned to look at him and before she knew it he was kissing her. It was light, really light, she almost hadn't felt it, but she knew he'd done it. He had smiled at her and let her disappear through the portrait whole before he made his way to the Ravenclaw tower. James of course had heard of this, it wasn't intentionally no, but Alice had been whispering it to Kim, and he had happened to be behind them. Now in the third month it was obvious to James that they had shared more than one kiss.

But three months passed and it all changed for Alice.

She was sitting in the library a book in her hand, when James decided to barge in. He ran to her and grinned.

"I've got the prefect prank", his smirk widened and he went on a long explanation. But for some reason Alice hadn't listened to any of it. She had been looking at him yes, but not exactly concentrating on what he was saying. She instead started to notice the mischievous spark that grew in his eyes every time he talked about a prank. She noticed how his smile wasn't straight but lopsided, one side of his mouth curled more than the other making a small, cute dimple appear on his cheek. She noticed how his hair was messy and wet, which signaled that he had been a outside when it had started pouring rain. He ran a hand through it making it messier, but somehow much more attractive. She noticed how his white shirt stuck to his skin, exposing some obvious effects of long, hard quidditch practices. But it wasn't only his appearance that caught her attention right then. She realized how he always seemed to be in a good mood, how he could make her laugh and feel better much better than anyone else, how at times he seemed to know her better than she knew herself. In that moment she realized that maybe, possibly she was going out with the wrong guy.

She stood up quickly and closed her books, stuffing them inside her bag.

"Wait! Alice! Where're you going?", James called after her.

"Er…lavatory! Sorry!", she called, leaving a very confused James behind. She ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower, giving the fat lady, who already knew her as the head's daughter, the password and rushing inside. She slumped down on the couch next to Kim and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have a problem", she stated.

Kim cocked her eyebrow.

"Shoot", she said. Alice nodded.

"I think that maybe I'm going out with the wrong guy", she told her.

"What?", Kim laughed.

"I was just listening to James and I noticed that maybe it has been him all along, I just noticed that maybe all those times I was with Adam I was unknowingly hoping it was James, I noticed that… that…"

She sigh.

Kim nodded.

"What do I do? I can't keep on going out with Adam, I'm not going to go out with him when I don't really fancy him, I don't want to hurt him", she said, her eyebrows creased in worry.

"You've got to tell him then"

"James?"

"No", Kim laughed, "let that prat figure it out on his own, I mean Adam"

"But what do I tell him?", she asked

"The truth, you are a Hufflepuff", she said.

"Yeah but I'm not a brave Gryffindor like you", she responded.

"Didn't you say the hat stumbled on where to put you? Gryffindor because you are obviously brave but there's a reason you were placed in Hufflepuff, you are honest and loyal and fair", Kim told her softly.

Alice nodded.

"You're right", she sigh and stood up, "thanks"

Kim nodded and smiled watching as Alice climbed through the portrait hole and disappear out of sight.

She ran to the Ravenclaw tower where lucky enough Adam was just passing by.

"Adam!", she called.

He turned around and smiled, but somehow it seemed forced.

"Hey Alice", he said once he reached her.

There were a few moments of silence while Alice took a deep breath.

"Er… I don't know how to put it but… look you're an amazing guy really and I've had so much fun but I think that maybe I have… feelings for someone else and I don't want to hurt you by continuing the relationship when it doesn't feel right", she said looking down at the ground.

Adam looked surprised before he nodded.

"You really are amazing Alice, I bet whoever it is will be pretty happy, but we can still be friends right?", he asked.

Alice smiled and nodded.

"Course"

He grinned.

"Then that's all I ask"

She threw her arms around his neck, he smiled and hugged her back.

"I really am sorry", she said as they broke apart.

"It's cool", he responded.

"Oh and don't worry about me, I think there's someone", he said as Alice was about to turn around.

She laughed.

"I'm glad", she said.

Adam chuckled.

"See you around", he said before going through the portrait whole leaving Alice smiling relieved.

Happily she made her way back up to the Gryffindor tower, it was after all a Sunday and she just wanted to spend time with her friends. As she turned the corner she crashed into someone, making the stuff the person had fall and both if them to land on their backs.

"Whoa!", James stood up, picking up what he had in his hand and stretching an arm to Alice who was still on the floor.

His smile disappeared when he saw the direction in which she was coming from.

"Did you go to see your boyfriend?", he asked, hoping it sounded casually.

"Er… he's not my boyfriend anymore", she said.

James' eyes darkened.

"Did he dump you?"

Alice laughed.

"No, the other way around actually", she said.

James nodded.

"Okay", he said calmly, trying maintaining his cool manner.

They looked at eachother for a second their faces serious before they burst out laughing.

"C'me on Tails, I got the supplies for the prank", he said, throwing his arm around her neck.

Together they walked back to the common room.

* * *

Follow my next generation account for news on stories, extras, faceclaims and more! next_genertion_facts


	6. Chapter 6: Teach Me

Chapter 6: Teach Me

I do not own Harry Potter

James and Fred ran to the train, their heavy bags under their arms and their trunks dragging behind them. It was a mystery to them as to how they had overslept the day before going home for summer break, but it had happened and now as a cost they had to carry their own trunks as they sprinted to find a compartment. They slid into the one with the girls in it, their breaths heavy and beads of sweat dripping from their faces.

Kim smirked at them.

"Nice to see you two, did the morning rooster not wake you up today?", she asked, as Alice laughed next to her.

"Shut it Kim", Fred groaned, dropping his bag on the floor and slumping on the seat.

"Apparently as revenge for all the pranks our dorm mates decided it was funny to let us sleep in and hide our wands", James mumbled, taking off his jumper, throwing it aside and rummaging through his bag. He pulled out silver coins and held them up.

"I'm going to find the trolley, anyone want anything?", he asked looking at his friends.

"I'll come with", Alice said standing up and following James out of the compartment.

"Year went by fast didn't it?", James said smiling as they walked through the crowds of students.

"It did, so much happened! I mean, work's just getting harder and then all that happened with Adam and me having to break up with him because of…", she suddenly stopped realizing what she was about to say.

James looked at her curiously, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"You never did tell me why you dumped him", he said.

Alice felt her cheeks start to burn and she turned around to face the window.

"No reason really, just… I didn't think it was working out", she said, stumbling on what to say.

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad your not dating him anymore", James said.

"You are?", she asked him, a spark if hope rising inside her.

"Yeah, he didn't seem like, er… your type of guy", James said, hoping that his cheeks hadn't turned Weasley red.

"My type of guy?", Alice laughed.

James chuckled, shrugging.

"Then what is my type of guy oh great master of love", she said sarcastically.

He laughed, just as they got to the trolley.

"I don't know… two chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts please… here, look at me?", James said, handing the lady his money and receiving the sweets.

Alice turned to James.

He squinted as he looked at her face.

She was trying not to laugh, her dimples showing more than ever, her brown eyes were daring him for an answer, and in that moment as he stared at her all he wanted to do was lean in and capture her curling smile with his own. He had never seen her prettier than when she was laughing.

"Someone who would appreciate you, someone you trust, someone who could be more than just a boyfriend", he said at last.

Alice raised her eyebrows, her smile more evident on her face.

"And where would I find that?", she laughed, inside though her heart beat was going a million times faster, she trusted James with her life and if and only if they did, somehow ended up together, he would always still be her best friend.

"Sometimes that person is closer than you think", he winked at her before sliding back into the compartment. Alice stared after him, not knowing what he had meant but wishing, hoping, praying that what he said had more meaning than just nice words.

Summer went by in a flash, with over the break assignments, family reunions and vacations James barley had time to think about what he was going to do to get Alice to like him, he had already dropped a few hints, which he hoped she'd take as more than just compliments. Now while he waited for dinner to be ready he laid face down on his couch, thinking.

He felt a hand on his back making him jump.

Looking up he saw his mum smiling down at him.

"Tiered?", she asked.

"Nah", he responded, flipping around so that he was face up. His mum sat down at the edge of the couch. James was close, closer, to his mum than a lot of people were to theirs. They shared a passionate love for Quidditch and she usually just understood what he was going through. It helped that he was able to joke around her, knowing that she'd shoot a joke in return.

"What's wrong", she asked, her eyes concerned.

James' hands fumbled with the edge of the couch and he gave a deep sigh.

"Well…I…er", he sigh again

"I think I may fancy someone from school", he said, making up his mind of not exactly saying the name considering Alice was his mum's goddaughter.

"A friend?"

"Yes… and I don't know what to do...this girl, I don't know if she likes me and she just recently broke up with her boyfriend", his mum stared at him, listening. That's what he liked, that after living with so many brothers her mum knew how to listen and hold back what she'd want to say until after the person stopped talking.

"As I said, I don't know what to do", he said.

"Do you happen to know what this girl likes?"

James nodded, one word instantly popping into his head. Music.

"Do just that then", his mum smiled, before riffling his hair and standing up.

"Dinner's ready!", she called as she walked back into the kitchen.

James thought about what she'd said and the perfect idea popped into his mind, instantly ran into the kitchen.

"Mum I'll be right back, I'm going to Uncle Ron's!"he called before running back to the fireplace.

"Wait James!", Ginny ran after him, but when she entered the living room, green flames had already enveloped James. She sigh and shook her head.

James landed, his surrounding becoming visible. His godmother was standing up, her wand in hand.

"Merlin James! You nearly gave me a heart attack!", she exclaimed putting her wand back on the table.

"Sorry", he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Is Hugo here?", he asked.

Hermione nodded pointing up the stairs.

"Thanks!", he called, as he ran up.

His godparents house was like his own, he had spent so many of his childhood day there that he knew it inside out and it wasn't rare to see him or his siblings occasionally popping in, saying a quick hello to their aunt and running to look for their cousins, but of course Rose and Hugo had the same privileges with Harry and Ginny. The five cousins were as good as siblings.

James ran up, barging into Hugo's bedroom.

He gave a high pitched squeal, covering his bare chest.

"Bloody hell! I though you were Rose!", he said, putting on the shirt he was holding.

He shot James a look, who was too busy laughing to notice.

"What do you want James?", he asked.

"Sorry Hugh", he took a deep breath to stop laughing, "I was wondering if you can help me with something"

Hugo's eyes want wide.

"I am not helping you test another prank product!", he exclaimed.

"No no! I want you to teach me something"

He raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Me? Teach you?"

James nodded.

"What?"

"That guitar thingy", he said.

Hugo's eyes went wide again.

"You want to learns to play the guitar?"

James nodded again.

"Ok…why?"

James felt his cheeks start to burn, "No reason, thought it would be fun"

"Right. Fine, ok, I'll start teaching you tomorrow then", he said.

A grin spread across James' face.

"Thanks Hugh!"

"Don't mention it, now if I could keep on getting dressed, I would greatly appreciate it", he said, pushing James out the door. James smiled as the door closed.

"Hi Rose", he said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey James", she responded walking up.

"Bye Aunt Hermione", he said, seeing her smile and wave before he flooed back to his house.

His mum was standing in front of the fireplace when he got back, a stern look on her face and her wand held tightly in her hand.

"Hi mum", he said sheepishly.

"Dinner's ready", she said

James nodded and looking cautiously over his shoulder walked into the kitchen.

The two weeks before he got in the Hogwarts Express he spent practicing the instrument, either with Hugo or by himself. He had told Hugo want he wanted to do, Hugo, being the smart guy he was reminded him that he could enchant it to play itself, but James shook his head, he wanted to do it without magic.

By the time he boarded the train he had with him his own guitar, which his dad had let him but when they went to muggle London to visit his Uncle Dudley.

He knew the basics, he was still in the process of learning a song, but he was getting closer and he planned on doing it before the year was over.

Alice boarded the Hogwarts Express, and quickly found her friends, whom she hadn't seen all summer. Usually she would see them every Sunday at the burrow but her family vacation to the states had left her with only letters as information as to how they were doing.

She slid into the compartment finding that in only one summer her friends had definitely changed. Kim had grown her hair and instead of having it at her shoulders it fell down her back, she had obviously started wearing makeup, she was tanner and her blue eyes popped up more.

Fred didn't have the boyish look on his face but now held a more mature look, the mischievous smile still there. But James was the one that caught her eye. He didn't have the same side swept haircut anymore, but now his hair was cut short still as messy as ever but making his face look longer and more mature. His eyes were now more visible and his lopsided grin was more attractive.

But Alice wasn't the only one to notice a change. James stared at her, seeing that her hair was now silkier, her features more refined and her body had matured.

All in all both concluded that with the changes, it would only make the school year more difficult unless they found a way to make the other notice them.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kinda suckish, promise the next one will be better ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Jelly

Chapter 7: Jelly

I do not own Harry Potter

The day was dawning closer and closer making James' stomach wrench more everyday. Every two years there was a ball for all the sixth and seventh years, the half-ball. That was the night that all the students looked forward to since day one, the night when it was all fun and dancing, and snogging of course.

It was the day that up until a few months ago James had had complete confidence in, knowing that any girl would agree to go with him, but now he didn't want any girl, and the girl he did want had the same possibility of saying yes as he had of turning into a frog. He had everything ready, all he needed to ask her, he just needed to find the right time and now during breakfast with everyone around sure wasn't it. But the ball was only four days away and if he didn't hurry up any guy would win her over.

With those thoughts floating in his mind he picked at his food. Fred was going on and on about how he would ask Mia, while Kim was happily sitting on her boyfriend's, Luke Zabini's lap. He looked up to see Alice walking up to them a book in her hand, signaling she had been in the library. Right when she got to the table Adam got hold of her arm. She flipped around, raising her eyebrows once she saw who it was. James, Fred, Kim and Luke all stopped talking and put their attention on them.

"Hey Alice", he greeted, his voice was soft and caring, his smile the same as it had been the last time he had asked her to talk.

James' fist curled under the table and he felt his jaw start to hurt because of how clenched it was.

"Oh…hi", Alice smiled, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?", his eyes were deep, and James felt as if he were about to explode.

Alice had clearly dumped him for a reason, he had no business asking her again.

"Adam, I…"

"I really miss you, I though that maybe we could give it another shot, for real this time? How about it?", he asked again.

Alice stood facing him in a state of shock. James looked eagerly to see her response, Fred stared at the two his mouth open, Kim and Luke both looked intently at them, eyeing James every once in a while, having figuring out his crush on her.

"I…I'm sorry Adam but I can't", she breathed.

"Yes!"

Everyone turned to look at James, who was standing up, his fist slightly in the air, a huge grin in his face. Alice gave him a weirded out look, while everyone stared at him, Fred sniggering behind his hand.

"There's…uh… pudding, I…really like pudding", he sat back down slowly clearing his throat in the process. Alice raised her eyebrows and turned back to the boy in front of her.

"But…", he said.

"I really am sorry", she said, Adam nodded and sigh. He waved weakly before walking back the other way.

Alice turned around and took a seat, she grunted and let her head drop on her hands.

"Don't feel bad Alice, here have pudding"

Alice lifted her head and glared and James who was smiling extending a plate with dessert towards her.

Two days passed and Alice still hadn't agreed to go with anyone. She found herself sitting on the table as usual, Kim next to her. James and Fred had not arrived yet, which increased curiosity since their Weasley genes were not known for surviving so long without stuffing food down their throats. Just as that left Kim's mouth they saw both boys enter, Fred quickly went the opposite was, having seen Mia Allen and going after her. James shook his head at his best mate and continued walking before being stopped by Lexi Reid, a typical stereotype blonde girl, who flirted with him every two days. Alice stared as she curled her hair around he fingers and tilted her head when talking to him. James was smiling politely and nodding. She 'casually' lifted her hand and started adjusting his tie, getting so close to him that anyone would be uncomfortable.

"What did that sandwich ever do to you", she heard Kim say. She looked down to see that her sandwich was indeed smushed in her fist, the contents of it oozing out. When she looked back up James was waving at Lexi and heading up to them. She threw the mashed sandwich on her plate and whipped her hands, standing up quickly and taking her bag before storming out of the hall.

James looked after her confused and sat down.

"What's up with her?", he asked, Kim who was smirking slightly.

She stood up and glanced at the sandwich making James' eyes follow her gaze.

"Jelly", she said before walking away laughing at something only she understood and leaving a very confused James sitting alone at the table.

The next day James walked around the grounds alone, he had a few minutes before he needed to head to potions, most people were still in class making the halls empty with only a few sixth years walking around. He suddenly spotted the person who had been occupying every ounce of his thoughts walking in another direction. He stared at her not knowing what to do. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and her bag hung around her shoulder, while she carried three books in her arms. He looked farther ahead to see the very person he detested. Adam Boot was also looking at Alice, he was the same distance away as James was from her when she stopped at a bench to grave something from her bag. He locked eyes with Adam and saw that he too was thinking the same thing. He started walking towards his friend, Adam starting to do the same thing, he sped up his pace only to find the other boy mimicking him, soon they were both fast walking as fast as they could, a few steps and Adam would be there, James started to loose hope seeing that he was still farther away when a boy he knew very well ran into Adam. Parkinson stood up and gasped.

"I am so sorry, are you alright, oh! I think I'm bleeding, see what you did, I'm bleeding!", he exclaimed standing right in Adam's way and pointing frantically to his knee. James would have stopped to laugh but he continued to walk finally getting to Alice.

"Hi!"

Alice jumped and turned around.

"James! Hi! You scared me!", she laughed a little making James smile.

"Sorry 'bout that", he said. He took the strap of Alice's bags and took it from her hanging it on his own shoulder.

"Oh thank you James", she looked surprised but grinned at him.

James smiled charmingly and winked. He took a second to look back only to see Parkinson dabbing his knee and Adam looking furiously at James. James waved cockily to him and sent him a smug smile before turning back to Alice.

"So Alice? Are you going with anyone to the ball?", he asked casually.

"Oh, no", she looked down at the books in her hands trying to hide the blush forming on her face.

"Oh"

An awkward moment of silence dawned upon them, something that was not common considering they grew up together, literally since they were born.

"You?", she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Er no"

The silence took over again until James took a deep breath.

"How 'bout we go together?"

Alice flipped her head up and stopped in her tracks, meeting James' eye.

"Er…as friends? Or…"

"Yeah! Yeah of course, as friends", he laughed nervously.

"Ok then", she smiled at him.

Unknowingly they had gotten to the charms classroom, Alice's next class.

"I'll see you later then", she said, mustering her courage and standing on her tippy toes, planting a kiss on his cheek, while taking the bag from him.

He sigh and watched as she entered her classroom.

"Yeah…"

He grinned and turned around humming his way to the dungeons.

* * *

…

That's all I have to say.

Follow my next generation account for more insight on these two, news on the Fanfics and other extra stuff! next_generation_facts


	8. Chapter 8: Shall We

Chapter 8: Shall we

I do not own Harry Potter.

Alice took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror again. Her self consciousness was starting up again, something she had lost when entering her fifth year. She rubbed her hands on her dress and paced again.

"Alice calm down", one of her roommates said, putting on makeup.

"I can't!", she exclaimed standing in front of the mirror again and shaking her head.

"Are you sure this looks good on me?", she asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

Her dress was red and cut just above her knees with only one shoulder strap. Sofia gave her a look.

"Sorry, just nervous", she said.

"Come here", Alice made her way over to her fellow Hufflepuff and stood with her back facing towards her so that's he could adjust a strand of hair.

"Don't worry about it. How long have you known James?", she asked clipping the strand behind her ear.

"Sixteen years", she mumbled.

"Then why worry now?", she smiled at Alice and stood up.

"We should go, everyone's probably already in the hall", she said, picking up her hand bag and signaling for Alice to follow her.

With one last breath Alice looked back at her room and followed her friend out the door.

James stood in front of the barrels, he knew most of the guys waited for their dates in the great hall but he needed to do something before the ball. He leaned against the wall and smoothed out his tie. He felt his hands shaking slightly and tried to busy himself with something else. He looked down at his shoes noticing that there was a slight smudge on them. He leaned down and wiped it off with his thumb, when he stood back up the lid of the barrel was opening. James cleared his throat and smoothed out his tie yet again, running a hand through his hair.

He slumped slightly when he saw it was only one if Alice's roommates, but before he could turn around he saw her exit her common room.

He felt his heartbeat increase significantly, along with the pixies in his stomach. She looked absolutely stunning, with her hair in its usual wavy state but pulled to the side so that one side of her neck was completely exposed. The red dress showed what she had been hiding behind her school robes for years and her hazel eyes popped out more than usual.

James gulped and smiled.

Seeing the goofy lopsided grin in his face made Alice feel like she was with her best friend again and made her realize that he would always be just James but with something more.

She beamed at him, feeling a blush start to spread across her cheeks.

Sofia wiggled her eyebrows behind James' back before turning around and walking away.

James who seemed to be snapped back to reality, cleared his throat and extended his arm.

"Shall we?", he asked in the joking torn Alice was so used to hearing.

"We shall", she laughed, linking her arm with his. They walked toward the great hall until he made an abrupt turn, confusing Alice.

"Isn't the ball that way?", she asked pointing back.

"Oh… er yeah, but I need to show you something", he said, not stopping. With slight suspicion, and a hint of dread that had been implanted into anyone who knew James' schemes, she followed his lead. They didn't talk the whole way, not when they passed all the classrooms, or when they stepped outside, or as they made their way towards Hagrid's.

"We're not going to Hagrid's are we?", Alice asked half joking.

James laughed and shook his head.

"No no, he's at the dance anyway", he replied.

Alice sigh, she knew not to asked questions, so she continued to let James lead her. They walked past the hut and towards the forest where James lit his wand and pulled her through the trees. They got to a point where Alice didn't know if it was safe to keep going for the trees were getting denser and denser.

"Close your eyes", he whispered.

She obliged, letting her eyes shut and trusting James.

He pulled in her hand and she felt her feet start to walk on more even ground.

"Open"

Her eyes fluttered open, the sight in front of her taking away her breath.

It was a small garden, bushes with beautiful flowers were circling around it, there was a small stone bench to the side, little lights decorating it and a little stone pathway all around. The little garden couldn't have fit more than eight people comfortably.

"Wow", that was the only thing she could get out as she looked down at the pathway to see it had names engraved on it.

"It's suppose to be a myth, this garden is. Aunt Hermione read it to me one time form Hogwarts: A History, a garden where there was complete peace and serenity, where people who wanted to find it would stumble upon it, apparently it has helped people with what they truly want, all these names have been the people that have come here in search of that, the most powerful source of magic", James looked into her eyes, and if was impossible for him not to get lost in them.

He blinked breaking the eye contact.

He took her hand and led her to the bench, making her sit down and signaling for her to wait a second before he ran off into the woods again.

Alice bit her lip and smiled to herself, looking around the garden and down at the many names on the ground when she started hearing something, it was soft at first but it slowly grew, it wasn't petrifying more like a soft strum. She turned around, to see James waking out of the woods again, a guitar strapped around his shoulders, and his mouth going into a nervous smile. Alice stared at him in shock, as he slowly walked up, when he had stepped on the path his mouth opened and to Alice's surprise he started singing. As he sang he didn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him, he walked around, singing, seeing Alice's smile at each stanza of the song made him more confident and he grinned and sang as if it were just another goofy moment with his best mate.

He noticed how at exactly one point of the song Alice's eyes softened more and she gave a little laugh.

_Every time you smile for me_

_Takes me a while to bring myself back_

_Cause you're all that_

_And I just had to let you know_

_That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you_

_I can be too loud 'cause I don't care_

_I let 'em all stare_

_I just want everyone to know the truth,_

_It's only you_

_I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know every word_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

He continued singing, seeing as Alice was clearly enjoining it.

When he was about to finish he sat next to her strumming the last chord and looking into her eyes.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?", she whispered.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

James' face split into a grin and without hesitation he leaned in capturing her soft lips in his. In James' opinion they fitted perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Her lips were soft and delicate and he felt them smile against his own grinning ones.

When the demand of air got too high they broke apart.

"I didn't know you could play guitar", she whispered not taking her forehead from his.

"I learned it… for you", he responded making her smile and blush.

James grinned and looked down, Alice following his gaze, the two watched, smiling as slowly words appeared on one of the unwritten stones on the ground.

_James Sirius Potter_

_Alice Jean Longbottom_

* * *

**Hoped you like it! Oh no no it's not done yet! I meant the chapter! :)**

**By the way the song link is on my bio! It's a great song just sayin' and… oh yeah the garden was made up by the way it is not made up by the queen.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ball

Chapter 9: Ball

I do not own Harry Potter

James didn't know what overtook him but all of a sudden he snatched Alice's hand and started to run back to the castle, her laughing as he dragged her along.

"James! Wait James! It's kinda hard to run in high heels", she laughed. He suddenly stopped causing her to crash into him startled.

She laughed at his joyous face and cocked her eyebrow.

"Why are you going so fast?", she asked him.

James shrugged, his hand still clutching her's tightly.

"People need to know you're mine now, you're off limits", he responded smirking casually, "Now come on!"

They started running again all the way up to the Great Hall, where they stopped and looked around at the many dancing teenagers.

"Ready?", he asked, turning to look at her.

She let her face split into a smile and nodded. He took the strand of wavy brown hair that had gotten loose and put it behind her ear before taking her hand again and walking inside. Many faces turned to look at the couple, Alice caught sight of Lexi's jealous face from where she stood next to the punch bowl.

While James sent a smug look at Adam who was dancing with a girl from his house, not taking his furious eyes from them.

"James! Merlin I was looking for you! Guess what Mi… apparently you have something to tell me too", Fred ran up to them and started ranting before getting distracted by James interlaced fingers with Alice's.

James wiggled his eyebrows holding up both their hands.

"Mine now", he said, making Fred grin.

"Thank Merlin! I was starting to think I would have to do something about it!", he exclaimed.

"But never mind that, we all knew it would happen, now me! I'm not hopeless! Guess who I got to smooch!", he puckered his lips, pretending to snog an invisible person in front of him.

"McGonagall?", Alice smirked remembering how because of the annual prank war Roxanne had given him a love potion towards their headmistress.

"Remember little lady that while he's sharing saliva with you I still get to bother/annoy you as like always, it's not gonna change, you are still like an ickle tiny baby sister", he said, pinching her cheek.

She swatted his hand away, laughing as he smirked at her.

"He's probably still gonna bother me too, no matter if we are 'sharing saliva", she looked at James who nodded, a frank smile on his face.

"Well the answer is no… I got to smooch…", he was interrupted by an excited Kim who ran up to Alice and started squealing.

"Merlin! Doesn't anyone want to know who I got to smooch?!", Fred threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, making Kim turn to look at him.

"No", she responded before turning back to Alice.

"Guess!", she squealed.

"What?", Alice laughed.

"Luke asked me to marry him!"

Three different reactions spread around the four friends.

While Kim stood grinning like a maniac, Alice's eyes went wide and her jaw nearly hit the ground, James, who had taken a cup of punch from a waiter going around, started coughing abnormally, having to yank his hand from Alice's, which was paralyzed and start thumping in his chest, while Fred's eyebrows blended with his hair and he shouted, "he proposed?!"

Kim's smile dropped a little hearing the question and she shook her head.

"Well no not exactly, we were dancing and he said 'someday we will be able to do this every day', and obviously we are not going to date the rest of out lives right?"

Alice unfroze and started laughing uncontrollably while her boyfriend was still trying to stop coughing.

"What's so funny?", Kim asked.

"I'm sorry, Merlin! I thought he'd proposed", at that Kim burst out laughing also.

"No no! I'm sixteen! I guess I just didn't think before speaking", she a sigh.

"Wouldn't be the first time", Fred remarked making her shoot him a glare.

"Nice to see you care that I'm dying!", James exclaimed making his friends jump. He had stopped coughing and now his voice was a pitch higher.

"Sorry", they mumbled making him roll his eyes.

"Alright! Now guess!… I smooched Mia!", Fred interrupted, delighted once again.

"No way!", James exclaimed making his cousin nod.

"Haven't you been asking her for like five years?", Kim asked.

"Six", Fred corrected

"Since first year!?", she asked surprised, making Fred nod again.

"Why'd she say no for such a long time?", she asked.

"Because he was such a stupid prat"

The four turned around to find Mia smirking at them.

"Was?", Alice smirked at her friend making him laugh sarcastically.

"Well no, he still is but I guess six years of perseverance has to count for something", she responded, giving him a cheeky smile which he returned.

"Well, I'm going to go find Luke, you guys try not to have too much fun", Kim wiggled her eyebrows and walked away.

"Come on Mia, I think I want to have fun", he laughed and kissed her cheek before taking her hand and leading her away.

"He wasn't talking about what I think he was, was he?", Alice asked starring after one of her best friends.

"Nah, he's too gentleman-y to do anything so soon", James responded, taking her hand again and leading her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Are we gonna dance?", she asked.

"I was thinking you could teach me, I'm rubbish at it", he responded. Alice smiled and nodded.

She took his hand and placed it on her waist before putting hers on his shoulder.

"Follow my lead", she instructed softly.

She started moving her feet slowly, at the pace of the music making James look down and try to follow her. Once he got the hang of it Alice nodded.

"You got it, now look up", she laughed slightly. James smiled and looked up.

They danced to the music, at times whispering to eachother but mostly just letting silence take over.

They didn't know how long they'd been dancing when James took his other hand form her hand and wrapped it around her waist, Alice smiled and put both hand around his neck, letting her chin rest on

his shoulder.

The swayed like that, loosing track of time, they watched as slowly the great hall started to clear so that it was only them and a few people.

"Thank you by the way, Ally J", James whispered into her ear.

Alice smiled at the old nickname and straightened her head.

"For what?"

"For saying yes of course", he responded.

She smiled softly and let her lips brush softly against his, before letting her head rest on his shoulder again.

* * *

Follow my next generation Instagram account for faceclaims, fanfic news and more! next_generation_facts


	10. Chapter 10: Idiot

Chapter 10: Idiot

I do not own Harry Potter

The library was quiet as per usual as Alice and Kim held books in their hands.

"I can't concentrate Alice! It's impossible!", Kim whined, letting her head drop onto her book.

Alice sigh and put the textbook down.

"I know", she looked down at her watch and groaned.

"5:30", she said.

Thy had been waiting for Fred and James who had had a along Quidditch practice that didn't end until seven.

"Im boooorrred!", Kim whined again making her friend roll her eyes.

"I know but…aaaahhh", Alice jumped out of her seat with a squeal making Kim look up in surprise.

A laughing Fred slumped himself down on a seat, while James took Alice's waist.

"You scared me", Alice grinned making her boyfriend of four months laugh.

"I'm sowwy", he said, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Sweaty", she remarked, scrunching up he nose at him.

"Ugh I know! At least we didn't have to stay longer", he sat down pulling Alice onto his lap and playing with her hair.

"Why?", Kim asked, closing the book she had open.

"Dunno, apparently cap'n over here had more important things to do", Fred looked at James who smiled cheekily.

"Did you now?", Alice asked turning to look at him.

"'Course! What's more important than spending time with you?", he exclaimed.

"Good job Romeo, you'll sure get things moving along quicker with those comments", Fred wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at the color that rose on Alice's cheeks.

"Might I remind you mate that I've gotten more action than you these past few months"

"James!", Alice exclaimed making Kim burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?!", he defended, "Never said we did anything, 'm just saying", he laughed at the scarlet that flooded Alice's cheeks.

"Look you two it's nice to know you're going out and all but we obviously know that little miss perfect here has a tendency of crossing bloody parts to be her boyfriends"

"Oi!", James exclaimed.

Fred held up his hand.

"Unlike Alice, Mia gets the true manly man of a kisser", Fred smiled proudly puffing out his chest.

"Ha! It's obvious to anyone that I am the best kisser right love?", James looked at Alice who shrugged.

"Dunno, you'll have to remind me", she said innocently.

"Pleasure", he shot a smug smile at Fred before leaning in. He captured Alice's mouth, feeling her giggle before kissing him back.

He ran his tongue over he bottom lip, making her open her mouth, granting him accesses, to explore her already familiar mouth.

"Oi! Okay we're leaving!", Fred exclaimed.

"Get a room!", Kim called back, as they both hurried out of the library.

James still didn't let go of her, the absence of their friend only made him hold her tighter to him and for her to wrap her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs on his neck.

"Mr. Potter! Miss. Longbottom!"

James and Alice sprang apart, their eyes wide and they breaths heaved.

"I may suggest getting another room to show affection instead of in the school library. 20 points from both your houses", Mcgonagall gave them a strict look before walking away.

"That happened", James remarked weakly, eyes wide.

"Alice! Alice!", Nick, her younger brother hurried into the library, a pamphlet held in his hand.

"What's wrong?", she asked, once he had reached them panting.

"This… it's Frankie… wow it's a long run", he put his hands on his knees regaining his breath and holding up the paper to his sister.

Alice took it skimming it over, her eyes widening as she read on.

"What's it say?", James took the paper and read it.

**Supreme Cart Race!**

**Frank Longbottom vs. Nathan Flint!**

**December 2 at 6:15!**

**Winner takes it all!**

James looked up to see her paralyzed.

"Does your dad know Nick-o?", he asked.

Nick shook his head.

"I'm not gonna go tell a Professor!", he exclaimed.

"Merlin!", Alice groaned before running off.

Nicks and James shrugged at eachother before hurrying after her.

"Where is it Nick?", she called over her shoulder.

"Starts at the Quidditch pitch", he panted, trying to keep up with the two sixth years.

When they finally got to the the pitch they saw a crowd forming around the entrance, they had to push their way trough to finally get to the center point where two carts, no doubt had been transfigured by an older student, stood. In each cart was a fourth year boy, each being cheered on by their group of friends.

"Frankie!"

The blonde boy looked up, pulling up the visor of the helmet on his head.

"Oh hi Alice", he said.

"What in the name of Helga are you doing?", she asked, having to yell with all the noise that was going on around her.

"Racing"

"Why?!"

"Because I want to!"

"Okay!", a seventh year boy that looked exactly like Frankie's rival stood in front of everyone, his wand to his throat, "Welcome everyone!", he gave a nastily smirk as everyone cheered.

"Today Frank Longbottom and my little brother Nathan, are going to see who is the ultimate champion! Let's not forget that whoever loses has to make a delightful visit to the bottom of the lake and bring back a message from the merpeople, who may or may not be friendly!", everyone cheered, Alice gasped and looked down at her brother who had a determined look in his face.

"As for the winner, he gets a months worth of no potions homework for the loser has to do it all! Now they will have to go around the grounds, circle the Whopping Willow, and then come back here! There are people around to see if they have done it! Now! The race starts in five minutes!"

He walked away to his brother rubbing his shoulder as they both smirked.

"Frank Alexander you can't do this! You'll get hurt!", Alice shouted.

"I have too! Don't you see! This is my shot of proving to everyone that I'm not just, Frank Longbottom, Perfect Hufflepuff and Professor Longbottom's and the Leaky's owner's son! I'm my own person!", he shouted back, putting the visor back down.

"Come on Sully no one thinks that, just call it off", she pleaded.

Frank adjusted himself in his seat, not showing signs that he had payed attention.

"James! Please tell him! Help me!"

"I can't! There's nothing I can do", he said helplessly.

"Alright racers! Ready…"

"Please Frank!"

"Set…"

"James! Nick do something!"

"Go!"

James pulled Alice out of the way as the two cars sped off narrowly avoiding running over her.

"What an idiot!", she yelled frustrated.

Choruses of

"Let's go Fankie!" And ""You got this Frankster!" Echoed behind Alice. She turned around to find that all the Weasleys, Potters and Scamanders were also there, cheering for the boy who was as good as their cousin.

Kim and Fred ran up to them.

"We came as soon as we could!", Kim exclaimed, her hand held tightly with Luke's.

"Is he alright?", Fred asked starting at the spot where the carts had disappeared.

Alice sigh and shrugged.

"I hope", she murmured making James hug her.

"He'll be good, he's a good driver", he assured.

It was minutes when everyone started sitting down on the grass waiting anxiously until the two boys made their way back. It was obvious that this had spread around the school like wild fire for almost everyone was outside, homework on their laps as they waited, or others ran to the other side seeing if they could watch them go.

Alice stared impatiently at the spot where they had disappeared while James and Fred came up with a plan to help Frank in case he lost.

"There's always gillyweed, it's what dad used", Al remarked coming to sit by his brother.

"It's painful though isn't it?"

"Only choice he'd have, he's just in his fourth year", Fred said. Alice groaned.

"Mum's gonna kill me", she said, remembering how every year she told her to take care of her brothers, and not let them do anything stupid and in Alice's opinion this was the most stupid thing he could have gotten himself into. As she thought about this the distant roar of engines filled the air making her jump up. She watched as people scrambled up excitedly, and soon they were all cheering again. Two small object started to get bigger and bigger as they neared them and it wasn't long before they could see them clearly. They were so close to eachother that they could have crashed any second, the front parts of their carts fighting to see which would finish first. Everyone watched anticipated as the carts got closer to the line, seconds before they crossed Flint took the lead, racing with full power to finish. Before they crossed Frankie did something with his cart, something that looked as if he had spent hours practicing. It was millimeters before Flint's cart touched the line when Frankie's car turned on its side wheels, swerving dramatically past the other boy and landing on four wheels right as he touched the finish line, milliseconds before Flint. The car stopped sending bits of dust to the other side and Frankie jumped out, he pulled up his visor and grinned. People started to crowd around him, patting him on the back and hugging him tightly.

"Merlin you're an idiot", Alice laughed pulling her little brother into a hug.

"A winning idiot", he laughed.

"You do know you're more than the Longbottom's son right? You didn't have to prove that", she said.

"I needed to prove it to myself", he told her smiling.

They looked over at Flint who had a dumbstruck look on his face his older brother shooting them a nasty glare.

"And to him", he added.

Alice laughed.

"Good job Frank-o!", James ruffled his hair.

"Thanks James, now if you don't mind I think I'm gonna go give Flint a few tips on gillyweed"

Frankie walked away followed by many if his friends.

"Potter!"

"James turned around to find Parkinson glaring at him.

"Yes?", he asked charmingly.

"I bet you're happy that little filth won aren't you?", he shot, "Pretty lucky he even finished"

"What do you mean Parkinson?", James asked, holding Alice's hand to stop her from attacking him.

"I mean that his car was rigged! One more minute he spent on it and it would have shot him out", he laughed, his two friends smirking.

"You! You lying little bas…"

"Come on Alice he's not serious", James pulled her back.

"Yeah listen to your boyfriend you little slu- ow!", he ended up on the floor his mouth bleeding where the fist had made contact with it.

"Parkinson!" His two friends stood him up as he held up his hand.

"Why is it me that always bleeds! I'll get you!", he exclaimed as his cronies walked him away.

With wife eyes James, Kim and Alice turned to look at Fred who smiled sheepishly.

"Thought he deserved it", he shrugged, whipping his fist on his robes.

"Let's go then, dinner's probably served", he said starting to walk up the castle nonchalantly.

James and Alice looked at eachother and laughed.

"You have nice aim mate", James remarked.

"Thanks Freddie", Alice said smiling at her friend.

"Only I get to bother you", he shrugged, winking at them and walking ahead.

* * *

Wonder why Alice clashed Frank Sully? Go read Our Story through parenthood or look for a fact on my next gen Instagram account next_generation_facts !


	11. Chapter 11: Merlin

Chapter 11: Merlin

This chapter is rated T not so much K like others.

I do not own Harry Potter

The summer sun made a glare appear on the window of the Leakey Cauldron. Alice sigh, cleaning the table, occasionally looking up and greeting the incoming costumers with a "Welcome to the Leakey" and a cheerful smile.

"Alice? Could you take this to table 5", her mum called from behind the bar, a tray with plates on her hand.

"Yeah sure", she responded, taking it and putting it down on the table asking if they needed anything else.

She loved working at the Leakey, it wasn't that she didn't. She remembered when she was little she used to be the one to fill up the salt shakers, she would be the little girl all the costumers knew, the little girl that challenged all the men who went for a drink to a game of darts where she would win, and they would congratulate her, laughing and treating her like a friend even if she was only seven. She was the little girl who would stand on a stool, a little apron on her as she stood behind the bar taking orders and shouting them back at the chefs. She loved the pub, it was her home, where she grew up and every day there was a person who came in and commented on how she had grown up into a beautiful young woman, since they knew her from years prior.

But lately she felt like working somewhere, she earned tips, that was all because she did it to help, because she liked it, and now she felt like it wasn't enough, she was about to be a seventh year and tips wouldn't cover it when she graduated. She was thinking about this as she went over to the kitchen, surprised to find her boyfriend behind the bar serving a man. She grinned at him, and couldn't help but run over and thrown her arms around his neck.

"Oh! I missed you!", she exclaimed, butting her head in the crook of his neck.

James and his family had gone on vacation to Australia, and she hadn't seen him in three whole weeks, the longest they'd gone without seeing eachother since they started dating.

He chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around her waist making her feel more at home and safe than ever.

"I missed you so much too, it's hard to go that long without snogging someone", he joked, earning him a playful swat.

She smashed her lips agains his, standing on her tippy toes as he started moving his lips in zinc with hers, having his tongue fight for dominance.

In a slight moment they had forgotten they were behind the bar, where anyone could see them, until James crashed against something, a loud cracking noise making them break apart.

James groaned, rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?", Alice asked, smiling.

"Fine", he said, before taking a hand from his back and coming up with red liquid.

"James!", she exclaimed all laughter whipped off her face.

He stepped forward, revealing some glass mugs that had been hanging broken, thick pieces scattered on the floor and the handles still hanging behind him.

She took his hand and lead him rapidly to the private employees restroom.

She locked the door behind her and looked trough the cabinet, ordering him to sit, and he did, looking at her and smiling despite the pain, at the way she would lean down, her shirt lifting up slightly and revealing some

bare back, and the strands if hair that had come undone from her ponytail framing her face.

"Take off your shirt", she said.

"Wow there, if you wanted some action you can just say it", he smirked, making Alice roll her eyes, a smile in her lips.

He laughed at her, taking off his shirt.

Alice stared, despite herself. She'd seen him without a shirt before yes, but on the summer he had gone he had become tanner and somehow more muscular. His perfect body mesmerized her for a second, before she snapped out of it remembering why she was there and a rush of red found it's way to her cheeks. She cleared her throat and went behind him, taking the wet towel with her. When she saw his back she flinched, there were scars where the thick glass mug had crushed under the pressure. And she could see pieces of glass shining here and there. She carefully, trying not to make the pain worse, started taking them out, hearing a small gasp and his shoulders tensing with each one.

"I'm sorry, almost done", she assured, taking a particular large one from his skin.

He groaned from the pain and his muscles tensed even more.

Once she had made sure that there would be nothing permanently stuck to his back, she dabbed the towel along the red spots, cleaning away the little beads of blood that had started spilling from the open wounds.

She got out the dittany and hurriedly poured some droops on his flesh.

James hissed, feeling the burning sensation run though him.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry", Alice soothed, wrapping a piece of cloth around his torso.

"That's gonna leave a scar", he said casually, his voice still thick.

Alice sigh and returned back to face him.

They suddenly noticed exactly how small the bathroom was and how close together that had been all along.

"You know… I was having fun out there before the bloody glass broke", he said in an airy tone.

Alice smiled at him.

She leaned in capturing his lips with her's again. She was planning on making it short but James had other ideas. He had suddenly taken a hold of her waist and pulled her down on his lap. She adjusted herself so that it wasn't too uncomfortable for either of them, but she ended up facing him completely, her legs strangling his hips.

James moaned unexpectedly making Alice smile against his mouth.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping both arms around her back and pulling her closer, if possible, to him.

Neither knew where this was leading them but they were not willing to stop.

She brought her hands from where they had been resting on his chest and tangled them in his hair, earning her anther quiet moan. James abandoned her lips, instead kissing his way down to her collarbone and sucking and kissing just where it made her pull his hair. Once he seemed satisfied with the way she breathed "Merlin", he made his way back up and again connected their lips. It wasn't long before James' hand had found it's way to the rim of her shirt and he was teasingly running a hand under it, slowly making his way up. She gasped when he got to the hooks of her bra, but didn't say anything before James expertly unhooked it with one hand, before trailing it along the skin that had now been exposed on her back. He had started making his way to the front, Alice's breathing increasing.

"Alice?"

A knock on the door made Alice jump off his lap, her hair a mess, her eyes wide and her lips swollen, a red mark clearly visible on her collarbone.

James was breathing heavy, his hair stood up and his shirt on the ground were he had left it to let her heal him.

"Alice?"

It was her mum.

"Shit", she whispered, making James smirk.

"Yeah?", she called weakly.

"Are you in there? We've been looking for you", she said, her voice muffled by the door between them.

"Yeah just in the restroom", she replied.

"Feeling okay?", she asked, her voice sounding worried.

"Yes! Perfect! Er I'll be right out", she said a bit too fast.

"Okay… if you need anything just ask"

"Yeah okay"

And with that they heard soft footsteps grow fainter.

"Nice mark", James smirked.

She shot him a look and looked at the mirror behind her, her eyes widening significantly at seeing the red mark.

"Crap! How in the name of Merlin am I suppose to hide this?", she asked in a frantic whisper.

"I don't know but it looks hot", he remarked making her glare.

"James if either my mum or dad find out about this they'll go mad! Mum has this idea about waiting 'till marriage!"

"We didn't do anything", he defended, the cheeky smile still plastered in his face.

"Oh and they'll sure believe me with thus thing plastered on my skin", she said sarcastically.

"Stop that!", she exclaimed, glaring slightly at him.

"What?", he laughed.

"That smirk thing, it's not funny", she whinnied.

"It was fun though, you've gotta admit it", he said making Alice's lips curl up slightly.

"Didn't deny anything", she mumbled, looking through the drawers for some type of make up.

"Isn't there some kind if spell for that?", he asked after a while of watching her look frantically.

"Oh my bad it didn't occur to me that I need to know a hickey removal spell", she said sarcastically, making her boyfriend laugh.

"Look if it worries you that much we'll tell them you got hit"

"By what! The flying toilet paper?!"

He laughed again.

"Right, well then, wait here, I'll step out and go get you some other shirt that'll cover it up"

Alice nodded slowly.

"Yeah okay, but hurry!"

James slipped out of the bathroom, checking around to see if anyone had seen him before disaparating on the spot.

He landed in the Longbottom's living room, Nick, who had been sitting in the settee looked up.

"Hey mate, can I go to your sisters room?", James asked.

"Yeah I don't care", he said, waving him off and returning to his moving-pictures comic book.

James ran up the stairs, opening the door he knew to be Alice's and going to her drawers, he pulled out a Micky Mouse long sleeved shirt and nodded to himself before disapparating out. He landed in the pub, he smiled casually at those who saw him and ran to the restroom, slipping inside once again.

"Here", he said.

He handed her the shirt.

She took it and looked at it.

"A winter pajama shirt?", she asked.

"I didn't know it was pajama", he said.

"It fine, thanks", she kissed his cheek making him smile.

"Now I need you to help me hook this back on, as long as you're here", she said.

She took off the current shirt she had on, leaving her in only her (unhooked) bra, which she held in place with her hands.

James took the two parts and hooked them on.

Alice nodded her head thanks and turned back around, pulling the long sleeved shirt on.

"Can you see it?", she asked.

"What? Sorry?", He asked, blinking, apparently coming out of a daze and looked back up at her face.

"Does it cover it up you prev?", she asked again, giggling.

"Oh yeah, yeah perfect", he responded.

She smiled and put the other shirt in the cabinet, promising herself to get it later.

"Okay, let's go"

James poked his head out checking the perimeter before they both exited.

"Ah Alice! Good… are you cold?", her mum looked at her weirdly once they made if to the bar.

"A bit", she lied, because in reality she was about to melt.

"Well okay then, I suppose you can go home then, wouldn't want you to catch a cold", she said, planting a light kiss on her head and walking off to the kitchen.

"Holy Helga that was close", she breathed.

"Come on, I've gotta go either to the North Pole or change my shirt", she said, taking James' hand and walking out of the pub.

* * *

I''m so sorry for not updating :S but here's a chapter with a bit more "action" than usual, it only seems fitting ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Rain

Chapter 12: Rain

I do not own Harry Potter

Alice sat on her couch, her hair in a messy bun and her outfit nothing more than sweatpants and a baggy shirt, that she had gotten while volunteering. A book was clutched tightly in her hand and a mug of hot coffee in her other as a blanket lay draped over her legs. She read peacefully, hearing the roar of the thunder occasionally and the usual rain hammering against the ground.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Frank could you get that?!", she heard her mum call from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Nick get it!", Frankie called.

"Alice you're closer!", her younger brother yelled at her from his room.

She sighed and threw the blanket off herself, standing up and walking to the door.

She flung it open to reveal someone she didn't expect to see.

James gave a small smile, his lips trembling, his hair sticking to his face and his clothes hugging his body.

"Hi", his voice trembled.

Alice stared shocked at him, the rain and cold air still pounding on his body as she stood in shock gaping at him.

She suddenly got snapped back to reality.

"Merlin James! What are you doing?"

"Ri-riding broo-broom and it stared rain-ing, couldn't think where to go- ca-came here", he stuttered, holding up a shaking hand, which held his broom, that was now soaked and with twigs sticking up in every direction.

She gasped and took him by the shirt, pulling him inside.

He shook more as he entered the house.

"Who is it Ali-James!", Hannah Longbottom's eyes widened as she saw her daughters boyfriend and someone who was like a blood nephew to her inside her house, drenched to the core and shaking like a mad man.

"Hi Aunt Han-Hannah", he smiled, not being able to move.

"Alice, sweetie, go get him some of you're brother's clothes or a something and a towel"

Alice nodded and casting one last look at James ran up the stairs. She rummaged through her drawers to see if she had anything before going to Frank's room.

"What's wrong?", he asked seeing his sister looking through his drawers.

"James", she panted, sprinting back

down the stairs.

She wrapped the blanket around him, making him smile gratefully.

"Alright you go and change and I'll pour you a cup of hot chocolate how about it?", Hannah asked.

James nodded happily, remembering how she made the best hot chocolate something he guessed came as an effect of working at the pub.

She disappeared into the kitchen as Alice handed him the clothes. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked down the hall to the restroom.

He comes back a moment later sitting down next to Alice on the couch, his hair sticking up for him running his had through it.

"Isn't this my shirt?", he smirked. He had on a worn Puddlemere United shirt that Alice had found in her drawer, which was in fact his.

"Maybe", she blushed.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

Hannah entered a few minutes later, a steaming mug in hand.

She handed it carefully to him, as he thanked her and took a sip if the hot liquid.

"Ahh much better, thank you", he said, hugging the cup with both hands.

"I flooed your mum to tell her you are here, she sounded pretty worried", she told him.

He nodded his thanks.

"Why were you out while it was raining?", she asked him, as he pulled the blanket that Alice had had on moments before over himself and his girlfriend while her mum sat on the single couch.

"Er… got in a row with mum, and I decided to take a ride to clear my mind when it started raining and I kinda crashed since the rain fogged up my glasses", he smiled guiltily.

Hannah nodded, silence falling over them.

"Well, I have to write a letter, I'll leave you two, just tell me when you leave", she said, standing up and walking towards the office.

"Is everything okay?", Alice asked, breaking the silence and cuddling into his side.

"Mmmm? Yeah I suppose", he answered, knowing fully well that she was talking about the row with his mum.

Alice stared at him making him sigh.

"We were talking about me wanting to maybe move out right when Hogwarts ends again", he said, playing with her hair.

"She doesn't seem to want to let me go, but I don't fancy living in my parents' house until I'm forty", he attempted to smile, but it flattened out almost instantly.

"When does she want you to move out?", she asked softly.

He shrugged.

"When I have a proper job I suppose, she thinks seventeen is too young", he suddenly let out an airy laugh, "I keep on reminding her all our patens did when they were seventeen"

Alice smiled sadly.

"Maybe it's because of that that she doesn't want to let you go, because of all thy went through when they were seventeen"

"Yeah", he sighed, "I just wish they'd stop worrying sometimes, you know I hate to see them disappointed or worried"

She nodded at him.

"You just listen to your heart then"

James smiled at her.

"Thanks love", he kissed her softly, letting his lips linger on his.

"Better go talk to her", he says not making any move to stand up.

"Ok", she replies, still leaning against his side.

The school year started before they knew it and soon James and Alice found themselves heading towards the prefects compartment of the train. They looked through the little window to spot eight people already sitting down, waiting, it seemed for someone to tell them what to do.

James opened the door, letting Alice step through first. All the prefects turned to look at them, and one by one they started standing up.

"You lot can sit", James chuckled. They sat down including Rose and Scorpius who they weren't surprised to see there.

"Hi, we are the new Head Boy and Girl", Alice smiled.

"In case you all don't know us, although you probably do, I'm James and she's Alice", he said, mock bowing.

"So er…we'll be telling you what we need to do throughout the year but as of right now we only need you to patrol the corridor, you can have small breaks we don't mind, because of course the train is to talk and catch up with your friends, so as long as someone doesn't get into a fight in a compartment", she glanced at James who have her a cheeky grin, "everything will be fine", she finished, smiling at the students crowded around. They nodded and started to leave the compartment.

"I'd go check on Fred if I were you, without you two he probably already blew up the sweet trolley or something", Rose smirked as she and Scorpius were the last ones out. James watched them leave before sliding the door close.

"He'll be okay", he laughed, kissing Alice.

She pulled away and gave him a suspicious look.

"We're on the train James", she reminded him.

"So what?"

He outed making her smile.

"We have our own dorm this year", she reminded him.

James wiggled his eyebrow playfully making her laugh and walk out the compartment.

She walked away, starting her patrol.

James remembered when he got his badge, it had been a big surprise to him, he thought that with all the detentions he would not even be considered, but apparently Minnie didn't hate him that much.

It had been a busy summer for both, apart from spending time with their families, hanging out with friends and going on dates they had both had summer jobs. Alice had mustered the courage to tell her mum she wanted to work somewhere else and started working at a little wizarding daycare center, while he had been coach of a little league quidditch team of seven and eight years old, and funny enough Kira, Scorpius' adoptive sister, had been in his team. It had been a day after a game, Alice had gone and seen them, when they made their way to the burrow, since it was a Sunday. That was when they were given two packages, each with a badge inside.

James smiled at the memory and walked out behind her.

Quickly getting to work when he saw two boys with wands out.


	13. Chapter 13: Beaters' Bat

Chapter 13: Beaters' Bat

I do not own Harry Potter

The quidditch matches had started, Gryffindor had played Slytherin as always for the first match and then, a few weeks later it had been Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw.

James had taken his team to victory that first match of the season, he remembered, as he got ready for his game against the badgers.

It had been windy, and Gryffindor was ready to beat the crap out of whomever crossed their path. With many if the players being seventh years thy wanted to leave Hogwarts with one last victory. To say the very least Slytherin had not been happy to have been beaten 40-200, especially their captain, a particularly nasty seventh year named Carver, who apparently was also looking into graduating with a good win over the other houses. He remembered how when the game was over, he had gone to shake hands with him, like accustomed, only to see his face red and his eyes bulging.

"I'll get you back Potter", he said, holding his bloody nose, a mark of the accidental elbow punch he had given him, causing him to miss the snitch right as he was about to catch it.

James hadn't meant it, if anything he was okay with them taking a penalty (which they missed).

And even though Alice, Fred and Kim had told him not to worry about the threats, he had for some reason. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him but the look on Carver's face had creeped him out a bit. Now it had been about a month since then and nothing out of the ordinary had happened, nothing bad he could draw back to him.

So he stopped worrying, realizing that it had only been empty words.

James smiled to himself in the mirror of the locker room.

"You ready to crush your girlfriend mate?", Fred smirked, making James laugh and roll his eyes. Alice and him had agreed that no matter who won they wouldn't hold grudges but they wouldn't purposely let the other win. Alice was the Hufflepuff seeker, their captain being Frankie and Hugo their keeper.

In his team Fred was a beater, Al the seeker, Mia chaser and Scorp as keeper.

"Yeah, let's do it!", He grinned.

Together they made their way around the locker room to see the team already all dressed into their quidditch robes.

"Alright team! We are gonna win this! No matter what it takes! Now, we went over our strategies last practice, remember to stay in formation for as long as possible, chasers, concentrate on open people and watch for bludgers, beaters, keep 'em away from them and towards the other team, Scorp, keep eyes on the quaffle at all times and Al remember the strategy, the more our score is the more points we get toward a the cup, so try to let us score a bunch unless you see the 'Puffs catching up, alright?!"

They nod enthusiastically, choruses of "whoooo"s and "yeahhh!" ringing out.

"Hands in!"

All the players put their hands in the middle.

"One, two, three… Gryffindor!"

They ran out of the locker room, piped with energy and snatched their brooms from where they were leaning against the wall.

James gave them an encouraging smile, as that waited to be called out.

"The Gryffindor team!", the Ravenclaw announcer's voice rang out.

"Potter, Allen, Wood, Weasley, Hudson, Malfoy and Potteeerrrr!", the crowd cheered as they flew out in formation, taking two laps around the pitch.

"And the Hufflepuffs! Longbottom, Macmillan, Flinch-Flechey, Smith, Travers, Weasley and Longbottttoooommm!"

James watched as they also circled around the pitch.

He winked at Alice who got sigh of him.

She shook her head and winked back.

"Captains shake hands", Madame Hooch ordered, Frankie took his hand and gave a firm shake, nodding back at him.

"Now let's have a clean, fair game, alright?", they nodded and before they knew it the quaffle was thrown in the air and the bludgers were released.

"Potter has the quaffle, he passes it to Wood, who gives it back to Allen and back to Potter! Oooooo that's a nice aimed bludger to the quaffle. Macmillan catches it, she's making her way to Malfoy, they're face to face oh wait! she passes to Longbottom who shoots and scoresssss!"

The Hufflepuffs scream and cheer. James shakes his head and gives a thumbs up to Scorpius.

The game continued on. An hour later it was still pretty even, 50-70, Al had listened to his brother and kept Alice from taking the snitch, and now that they had caught up he looked frantically around. Alice standing behind him, her eyes calmly checking the perimeter.

Kim watched as she cheered her house on. She saw Fred smiling toile he always did when playing and in an instant she knew something was wrong.

He was on his broom near the stands where the Slytherins sat, Carver was behind him, it took only two seconds for him to snatch his bat from his hand and pushed him away so that he had to regain his balance on the broom before the bludger was making it's way to them. At first Kim though he would aim it at James, as revenge, who was about to score, but when she looked closer she saw his eyes directed towards the Gryffindor side, where Albus and Alice floated in the air above Scorpius, a long way from the ground looking for the golden snitch.

Fred had come to the same conclusion as her and they both saw with wide eyes as the bat made contact with the bludger and speeded towards Alice, hitting her directly in the head.

"James!", the shout seemed far away, considering it came from Fred.

James stopped in his tracks and turned around at his best mate's call. He looked towards his pointed finger to see her just in time as she fell off her broom, free falling about fifty feet. He threw the quaffle to whomever was closest, not caring and made his broom go it's full velocity to the other side, he was halfway when her body hit the ground and she stopped moving.

He felt himself go numb and his breath caught in his throat.

He jumped off the broom, and bent down hurriedly taking her into his arms. He picked her up as Frankie floated on his broom behind him, Al and Scorpius wide eyed looking at him.

"Go! I got her! Just go!"

And with that he didn't care weather they continue or stopped he made his legs run as fast as they could towards the castle, ignoring the burning in his thigh as another person's wight was added on to his own. He felt hot tears form in his eyes as he carried her limp body in his arms, not one of her muscles moving and not feeling her breath but he didn't stop to check if she was breathing, he kept on running, dodging people who had missed the game and sprinting to the hospital wing. He barged through the doors.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!", his voice was in autopilot, he put her down in the nearest bed, panting, and sweating and feeling his tears roll down his cheeks as he watched her laying motionless on the cot, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened.

He didn't register as Madam Pomfrey bustled around him, checking her. All he could do was stand there, not being able to move.

He felt himself being dragged away, but he couldn't resist, he let her take him back outside the wing.

"Stay there dear", he could hear the nurses' voice muffled by the ringing in his ears.

His eyes only looked at the closed doors, his vision blurry, as the image of her falling body replayed in his mind.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

Fred stood behind him, his sweaty figure looking very much in place with the other eleven players that stood behind him.

Frank made his way to the front, pushing people out of the way, a smaller boy next to him.

"What's wrong James? What happened?!", he exclaimed, looking at the closed doors like James had done, Nick's eyes were full of fear, something, James noticed that did not fit with his mischievous, daring personality,

All he could do was shrug dumbly, and even that felt forced.

They stood outside the hospital wing together, the players slowly disappearing, saying words of comfort as they left until it was only James, Frank, Fred, Hugo, Al and Bella Macmillan, someone who was like a cousin to the Longbottoms.

The doors opened, and Madam Pomfrey looked startled to more people than she had expected at the door, but gave them a small smile and let them in.

Frank rushed inside, followed by everyone except James, who felt scared, terrified to see her. Fred patted his shoulder as he walked past and gave him a nod.

He let his legs move, he forced them to, to walk to the bed where the kids were all crowded around.

He didn't have to push his way to the front, his cousins and friends let him through, parting like the Red Sea, he stared at her, there was some kind of bubble around her mouth and nose and a little tube that was connected to her arm, one that he had seen in many muggle films where people were rushed to the RE or something like that, his eyes were dry, he had stopped crying a long time ago but the he felt like he couldn't even blink as he let himself plop down on the chair next to her bed.

He gulped and looked at her hand which was laying on the soft blanket that was around her. He slowly lifted his hand, touching hers delicately before sliding his hand to cover her cold one.

More people started to arrive, and to leave, some came back showered or dressed properly and left small gifts on the small table before leaving again. There where times when it was only him and Alice. Fred had made his way back with flowers, Kim by his side as they looked down at their friend.

"She'll be ok mate", he assured before they left again, quietly.

He didn't know what she'd be okay form, he didn't know what had happened he hadn't bothered to ask, he hadn't bothered to catch up on the full story, he wasn't interested, not yet anyway. All he wanted was for her to wake up, like nothing happened.

The door swung open and James looked up from Alice. Four people rushed inside and at the sight of those four people he felt his emotions start to function again, at the sight of those four people he felt his mind start to wrap around what had happened, at the sight of those four people he felt the numbness fade and he felt her hand clenched in his, her cold, unmoving hand.

Hannah and Neville Longbottom where the two at the front, Harry and Ginny Potter behind them.

James stood up, his throat closed as he saw his Aunt Hannah lean over at Alice, her lips pursed and eyes dripping as his Herbology Professor, who had been absent to the game due to his visit home stood behind her a hand on her shoulder and his eyes seeming to have a ghost of something that had happened long ago.

His mum had a hand over her mouth as she looked at her goddaughter and his dad stood motionless, numb maybe, just like James had been.

When they turned to him, finally acknowledging his presence he felt vulnerable, he felt himself transfer back to his seven year old body, when the same four people where looking at him after he had fallen off a high stool at the Leakey. And for some reason that sent him over the edge and his tears started to fall again, like they had all those years ago.

"Aunt Hannah, Uncle Nev-ille, I-I swe-er I tried to-to but it was to-o late I-", he didn't care if he looked stupid, a seventeen year old, who had been thinking about moving out of his parents' house in the summer, sobbing into his Aunt's shoulder, but it had all been so quick, one second he had been shooting smug looks at his girlfriend okay fully each time he scored, as she stuck her tongue out at him and the next he was sitting at her bedside, where she lay motionless.

"It's okay, James, it's alright", she told him, he felt another hand run his backs and turned to look at his mum who gave him a little encouraging smile, like she had done when he was four and about to enter his first ever day care school.

"She'll be okay", a phrase why had been reappeared to him enough times.

Madame Pomfrey made their way to them and James tries to listen but all he heard was something about cerebral cortex and hit on the head and impact and finally…coma.

He looked down at her, at her face, which now held no emotion.

James knew what a coma was. His favorite player had fallen into one when he was just ten years old. It was said he was under treatment for four years. It was something magic couldn't repair. Needless to say his favorite player had never woken up.

* * *

Drama, Drama, Drama! You guys wanted Drama and I'm happy to give it to you! Any way I'm sorry if I got you right in the feels or broke your little hearts.

So kind of a cliffhanger, I'll try to post soon…or maybe I'll let you suffer :)

Tells what you think! : )


	14. Chapter 14: Should She?

Chapter 14: Should She?

I do not own Harry Potter

James walked through the hallway, his head boy badge attached to his robes as he patrolled.

His mind was buzzing with everything he needed to do, take notes, study, read, practice, and the list went on. He had found himself occupying his time even more than usual to get his mind off the hospital wing and who was inside it.

He had taken extra notes each day, extremely detailed, so that she wouldn't miss a thing, he had been going to all her classes, collecting her homework for her, and at nights when he returned to the Heads' dorm he felt alone. A fairly sized common room all to himself, plus his dorm next to her empty one, so logically he had gathered his stuff and gone to his old Gryffindor dorm, sleeping in his old bed, next to Fred and his other mates.

She had been out for almost a month, her state still the same, no improvement that he had been aware of.

He checked his watch that he had gotten for his seventeenth birthday and sigh. His shift was over. He walked back to the common room, preparing to do some homework.

The password flowed from his mouth and the portrait opened, the fat lady giving him a small smile.

The common room was almost empty, only a few people were there, sitting by the fire or doing their own work at the tables. Plopping his bag down on a chair, he let himself fall on the one next to it.

"Hey mate", someone sat in front of him, making his eyes lift from the parchment. Fred was smiling, looking cheerful.

"Hey", James responded.

"Guess what I found out", he said.

James raised an eyebrow allowing him to continue.

"Carver won't be able to play, they took his captain badge for what he did and he can't go to anymore games", he grinned.

James chuckled a little at his enthusiasm.

"Did he throw a fit?"

"Bloody hell yes! Well I didn't see it some Hufflepuffs who were close by told me"

"They sees happy, didn't they?", James asked again.

"'Course they did, Carver didn't just take revenge on you but he also sabotaged their team"

"Couldn't they just get a new seeker, a substitute I mean"

"They don't want to", Fred shook his head, "Not only their captain but the whole team"

"There's a reason their characterized by being do loyal", he smiled.

Silence fell upon them as Fred played with the sugar quill he had.

"Do you think she should though?", James asked suddenly.

"Should what?"

"Continue playing? I know it's selfish of me, but I don't feel like she should, I don't want her to get hurt again, not like this", he said, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know mate, I think she should do what she wants"

"What if she gets hurt again though", he asked, feeling one again vulnerable.

"There are a ton of bloody ways you could get hurt not just by playing quidditch, and she can't stop doing all that, can she? And even if she is scared of playing again when she wakes up, I think we should encourage her to give it a shot"

James looked up his eyebrow furrowed.

"Why?"

"Well, it's better to conquer your fears isn't it? She can't live with a fear of riding in a broom forever", Fred said.

James though about it. Even if Fred was an immature hit sometimes, he had a wise side, something he wouldn't show to people unless he was close to them.

James nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right then mate"

"Course I am", he smirked.

James rolled his eyes and laughed, knowing that it was impossible to keep him in his wise side forever.

Another week passed and James found himself once again walking through the corridors. That time however he wasn't heading towards the common room, instead he made his way to the first floor and retraced the steps he had taken nearly every day. The doors to the Hospital Wing were unlocked. He pushed his way through them and with a fleeting smile at some second year who seemed to have grown bat ears, he headed towards Alice's bed.

He sat down on the chair that his butt was now so accustomed to and took her hand.

She still hadn't moved form her original position, not by herself anyway, there where times when Madame Pomfrey adjusted her saying something about pneumonia, a muggle disease, if she stayed in the same position for such a long time.

A lot of people had come to see her, all of the Weasleys and her parents and her mum's friends and a lot of their classmates.

The thing was that Madame Pomfrey didn't know when she would wake up, she said she had no way of knowing, she also didn't known what she would go through after she woke up. She had told her parents one evening that people in comas usually had trouble regaining speech, memory or the ability to move. James had been shocked to say the least, he had gone to the library and checked out as many books as he could, he spent time reading all about comas, and all the side effects and sure enough all those were listed, there were only rare cases where the patient would wake like nothing happened.

He looked down at her and sigh.

"Hey Alice, I'm back like I promised.", he sigh, "Look, I don't know if you can hear me, but I honestly don't care as long as you wake up soon, because as much fun as it is to talk by myself all day I would much rather hear your voice telling me off for being a git or just responding to what I say. Plus that second year over there is looking at me like I'm a lunatic", he whispers the last part, and let himself smile a little.

"I really do hope you wake soon, people miss you, I just found out that the Hufflepuffs don't want another seeker, they're waiting until you wake up. You're parents come along almost everyday, you're dad keeps on looking at the empty spot where you sit during class. I just want you to suddenly stand up and maybe tell us that this was a cleverly planned joke. Anyway, it's now December, and I know you love everything about winter so if that kinda motivates you to wake up then there you have it. As always I have all you're homework, I would do it for you but I know you wouldn't like that, I know that you like to do all your work, which I think is crazy because if someone offered to do my homework for me then I'd be all in for it, but I did take your notes, and don't worry they are neat and tidy."

He smiled at her.

"Quidditch is over until we get back from holidays, hopefully you'll wake up for christmas, it wouldn't be the same without you, but I'd stay here in the castle with you...It's been three weeks without you and I think Kim is going crazy having to handle us by herself. Oh! and Carver doesn't get to play or even watch quidditch anymore, thank Merlin"

He let himself stop talking and just held her hand.

"Your hand's starting to get warmer as days go by and I'm taking it as a good sign… I have charms in five so I guess I'll leave you to whatever it is you' do while in a coma…I love you Alice", he stood up and kissed her forehead lightly before walking out and making his way to the charms classroom.

* * *

Go follow my Instagram account next_generation_facts for insights on James and Alice, faceclaims, pictures and more!


	15. Chapter 15: Hope

Chapter 15: Hope

I do not own Harry Potter

"James! James! Wake up James!"

James woke up to his shoulders being shaken violently.

"B'ody he' le' me sleep", he whined, he turned over onto his side, showing whoever it was his back.

"It's Alice!"

At the mention of his girlfriend he sat up at full speed.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

His vison focused and he saw both Kim and Fred standing over him.

"Nothing mate", Fred grinned.

James eyes widened and he shot out of his bed, he sprinted all the way down to the first floor and to the wing, people giving him funny looks and some girls staring intensely at him.

He stopped at the door, not knowing whether to go in or not.

"Bloody hell mate", Fred panted, Kim behind him.

"The least you could do was put on a shirt", Kim said, trying not to laugh.

He looked down to see his bare torso, and blushed.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"What if she doesn't remember me? Some book said that they can loose their memory", he panicked.

"Merlin! You're turning into Aunt Hermione! Just go in!"

Fred pushed him, making him stumble into the room.

He stared wide eyes at the bed, where few people were crowded. Frankie and Nick smiled at him, while their parents stood behind them. His parents were on the other side of the bed and Ernie and Susan McMillan were at the foot of the bed.

He walked slowly over, his heart racing.

The adults turned to look at him, he saw his mum give him a slight nod.

He gulped, as his parents parted to let him through.

Sure enough Alice sat up on the bed, her eyes were glazed, looking at him, extremely puzzled. All he could do was stare at her, he felt the same way as he did wen he had first brought her there, numb.

Mrs. MacMillan cleared her throat and slowly everyone around them started to leave.

James didn't know how to feel about that. He was happy, overjoyed to know she had woken up, his mind was buzzing, but what if she did loose her memory or some of those other side effects? People told him he sometimes had the same emotional range as his godfather, which wasn't exactly good when facing these type of situations.

He stared at her, his eyes still wide.

Alice was looking after all the people leaving and when the door was closed she turned back to him.

"Hi"

The feeling came back hearing her voice, the voice he had missed for a whole month, the one he wasn't sure would be able to form understandable sentences, the voice he had been hoping to hear since he had carried her all the way to that bed and the one he dreaded to ever live without, and before he knew it he had smashed his lips against hers, his breathing was heavily and it took all he had not to let her see him cry with joy.

He broke away and felt the lump on his throat increase, letting his tears fall freely.

Alice despite looking more puzzle than ever smiled at him, and softy wiped away one of his tears.

He stayed like that crying into her shoulder, her hand on the back of his head, gently stroking his hair, until he stopped crying.

He looked up at her to see that she was smiling softly.

"Merlin I didn't know if you'd wake up, I was so scared, I hoped you would and I talked to you everyday but I wasn't sure, all I could do was hope", he said, his voice cracking as he wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"What happened?", she asked softly.

James stopped in his tacks and looked at her.

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"But you remember me?"

She nodded.

"And your family?"

She nodded again.

"You just don't remember that day?"

She nodded yet again, looking amused.

James stared at her.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to recall.

"I don't know, I remember walking around the grounds, and stopping with you, Kim and Fred at Hagrid's the day after Halloween"

James eyes widened.

That had been a whole month before the accident, before the season even started.

"That's the last thing?"

"Well yes, I remember going to sleep but I don't remember ever waking up until now, how did I get here? And what in Merlin's name is this?"

She asked, looking at the tube that was still injected in her arm.

"It's a bit of a long story", he replied.

"I have time", she said.

"Yeah, I want Madame Pomfrey to check you out first, maybe tell me what you have", he smiled at her.

"I just want to know what happened", she pleaded.

"And you will just after I make sure you're alright"

He kissed her head lightly, and walked out of the wing to get her parents in.

Soon they all sat next to Alice watching as Madame Pomfrey did some tests of her.

She looked up and smiled at their worried looks.

"She seems to be alright, slight memory loss, she may not recall specific events, from what Mr. Potter told me she doesn't remember anything in the last month, and she may suddenly forget different occasions or have short term memory until she's had a full recovery which will take about another month or two, her left leg will also take about a month to heal, since it's paralyzed from the knee down, and she might have short attention span for sometime but it'll slowly fade along, other than that I think it was an incredible way to wake up Miss Longbottom, I have seen very few people who have not had speech issues or major memory trauma. That does not mean however that life goes back to normal now, you'll probably be sleepy most of the time, and will gradually sleep less, until then I want you to rest", she smiled kindly at all of them, especially at Alice who had a slight shocked look on her face.

"Will she have to stay here?", her mum asked.

Madam Pomfrey turned to her.

"Yes, she will need to stay for about a week and a half and then I'll let you go but I need you to come everyday if possible to see how that leg is doing and check on your memory", she looked strictly at the girl.

Alice nodded slowly.

"Why did it not affect her as much, I mean I'm happy about it but why?", James asked making everyone turn to him.

"The brain is a wondrous thing Mr. Potter, not only does it hold great intellect but also great abilities we have yet to discover", she replied.

James though about it.

"We have however seen that a wizards brain is different from a muggle's, it has an extra section stored for magic and while this means that the other parts of the brain have less probability to get damaged it also means that the magical part has more, so we'll have to keep watch on that"

"I didn't loose my magic did I?", Alice panicked, talking for the first time since the conversation started.

"No Miss Longbottom, I don't believe you did, but I would not use it much until you recover fully"

With that she turned to her parents.

"Professor? Mrs. Longbottom? Would you come into my office please?"

James eyes widened at the nurse who shook her head him.

"Nothing bad Mr. Potter we're just going to talk about her recovery"

James nodded and together they watched as the three adults left.

Her brothers left shortly after for their classes, saying goodbye to their sister and heading out the door.

"Don't you have to go?", Alice asked, her voice was still weak, but at least she was awake.

"Brown won't mind", James smiled.

The door open and a seventh year walked in, a seventh year they had not expected to see.

Parkinson smiled lightly and handed Alice a jar of Berty Botts abruptly without saying anything.

Alice smiled at him taking it and then joined James at staring at him awkwardly.

He cleared his throat.

"Er… I hope you're alright, and yeah… er… I'm sorry for what Carver did and just so you know I didn't have anything to do with it so please don't prank me and yeah…"

He swung his arms around awkwardly.

James stood up, causing him to flinch and take a step back covering his face.

"I won't punch you", James chuckled, "Just want to know why you came?"

"I, well, I really don't know, I mean even if the person you like's in a different house you still worry when they get hu- I mean no! What I, what I meant was that even if I don't like you, I felt bad for what happened but er, you all still disgust me", he cleared his throat the blush still not fading from his pale face.

The couple stared at him, surprised. He was known to accidentally say things that were on his mind and then trying to cover it up when he realized but that had been something they hadn't expected to hear.

"I'll just go and just so you know, I still won't be pleasant, this is just a one time thing that I'll probably forget tomorrow", he nodded once and turned to leave.

"Parkinson!", Alice called.

"Yeah?!", he turned around abruptly, his hand on the door handle.

"Thank you, for the candy I mean", she said, smiling at him.

"Oh yeah", his lip twitched upward before he disappeared through the door.

James looked at Alice his mouth open and his eyes wide.

She let out a yawn and shrugged, falling asleep and leaving James to freak out on his own.

"He likes you?!", Fred exclaimed as he sat next to he bed along with James and Kim during their lunch period the next day. They had taken as much food as they could fit and taken it to Alice.

"He likes her!", James exclaimed back, his mouth full of chicken.

"Merlin's balls! I didn't expect that!"

Alice gave him a look.

"Not that I think you're ugly or anything but I just through he was into more dark type girl", he said.

"It was obvious! Why else would he have made our life so hard, especially James'?", Kim said, putting down her forkful of shepherd's pie.

"He didn't make my life hard", James pouted.

"We thought it was because of his grandfather", Fred said.

"Maybe at first but I don't think a seventeen year old would hold a grudge on him when his grandfather is dead already, he said to you that he didn't want to be like him didn't he?", she explained.

The boys shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway does it? I mean I'm going out with James", Alice said a plate of healthy vegetable on her lap.

"Yeah", they responded.

"So may I know what happened to me now?", she asked, knowing they had avoided the subject.

James sigh.

"You got knocked off your broom", he said.

"But why? By who? And why me? When? Details would be nice before I fall asleep involuntarily", she said.

Fred laughed, then became serious once he looks at his best mate.

James looked down his smile disappearing.

His friends knew that he thought it was all his fault, that it was because of him that Alice had gone trough all of it and he had avoided telling her in fear that she'd hate him.

He sigh.

"It was my fault, Carver wanted to take revenge on me after we smushed him at quidditch and I accidentally broke his nose, and I guess he thought the best was was to target you and he wasn't wrong really, I know you probably hate me because if it weren't for me you wouldn't be her right now…"

James looked up when he didn't hear anything.

Alice was looking at him, and her eyes locked on his.

"I don't hate you, I couldn't, trust me I've tried"

James slowly smiled and restrained himself from kissing her passionately seeing both his friends there and instead took her hand.

"But people have fallen off their brooms, why did I go into a coma?", she asked.

"I don't know actually I turned when you were already falling", James said, realizing for the first time that he didn't know the details either.

They turned to their two friends

"What?", Fred smiled

"What happened?!", James claimed exasperated.

"Oh! Oh yeah, right… well I was really close to the Slytherins and suddenly Carver took my bat and pushed me away, the bludger then went zooming towards him and he hit it towards you pretty hard and it hit you in the head then you fell about fifty feet", Fred replied, nodding.

"Bloody git", James growled.

"That would have done the job", Alice nodded making her friends smile.

"It really is nice to have you back Alice", Fred said smiling at her.

"Thanks Fred"

"Oh and now that we're confessing things, I haven't done my Herbology essay, I was waiting 'till you woke up so you wouldn't have to miss out on the opportunity of helping me", he grinned.

"Aka doing it for you?", she asked.

"Basically", he nodded.

"You know what I'm actually pretty tired", she said.

"Wait no"

"Yup, wow it came suddenly", she said, starting to lay down.

"Come on! It's due tomorrow", he pleaded.

"Involuntary sleep sucks huh?", she smirked laying down all the way.

"Please Alice, c'me on! I was being generous"

Alice closed her eyes, a smirk on her face as Fred pleaded on and their two friends laughed.

* * *

I'm so glad you guys are liking this! So Alice woke up! Yay! Anyway follow my next gen. Instagram account next_generation_facts


End file.
